Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto
by Arianferdhi
Summary: Boruto dan yang lainnya berhasil memenangkan perang. Tetapi hanya dirinya yang masih hidup. Namun, Boruto di beri kesempatan untuk menghidupi orang orang yang Ia sayangi. Tapi ada syaratnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Apa yang akan di lakukan Boruto? Simak ceritanya. Warn: Semi-Incest, Typo, Amburadul, Amatiran, Dll.
1. Chapter 1: Terlempar Ke Masa Lalu

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Boruto dan yang lainnya berhasil memenangkan perang. Tetapi hanya dirinya yang masih hidup. Namun, Boruto di beri kesempatan untuk menghidupi orang orang yang Ia sayangi. Tapi ada syaratnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Apa yang akan di lakukan Boruto? Simak ceritanya.**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, Semi-Incest, kadang BoruHima, kadang BoruHina. Pairing BoruHina bersifat sementara. Masih banyak Typo. Author amatiran. Cerita pasaran. Dan lain** - **lain. Bagi yang gk suka Incest, silahkan tekan back dan jangan baca cerita ini.**

Selamat membaca

 **Chapter 1: Terlempar Ke Masa Lalu**

Perang dunia Shinobi ke 5 telah usai. Perang yang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi sekali lagi. Perang melawan Sang Dewa Kematian. Roh Setan ke 13. Musuh yang bahkan lebih kuat dan lebih hebat dari Juubi saat perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 dulu. Perang yang menyisakan kemenangan, kepuasan, dan kelegaan hati. Tapi, apakah benar perang ini menyisakan kepuasan dan kelegaan hati? Tidak. Perang ini memang menciptakan kemenangan, tetapi kemenangan yang pahit. Perang yang menyisakan kesedihan, benci, dendam, Kematian orang orang berharga, dan lain lain. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh pria berambut kuning, bermata biru samudera, dan berkumis tipis dengan 2 garis di masing masing pipinya. Uzumaki Boruto, itulah namanya. Pria 19 tahun yang telah berhasil memenangkan perang bersama dengan teman temannya, keluarganya, dan Aliansi Shinobi. Perang yang hanya menyisakan dirinya seoarang. Memang kekuatan yang dimilikinya tidak diragukan lagi, juga kejeniusannya yang bisa menciptakan alat dan 2 inti Chakra yang jika digabungkan, chakranya setara dengan Chakra Juubi. Berkat kekuatan dan kejeniusannya lah, Ia bisa memenangkan perang ini meskipun dibantu oleh Aliansi Shinobi. Tapi tetap saja, kekuatan dan kejeniusannya tetap tidak bisa melindungi orang orang yang dia sayangi. Keadaan dirinya pun dalam keadaan tidak baik. Hanya dirinyalah satu satunya manusia yang masih bisa menegakkan kepalanya. Sementara yang lainnya terkapar tak berdaya.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Boruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat. Sungguh, Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan perang ini. Jika saja Ia bisa bertindak lebih cepat, mungkin perang ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Duduk bersimpuh di depan jasad kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya.

"Seandainya, Hiks... Seandainya aku bisa bertindak lebih cepat, mungkin kalian tidak akan seperti ini. Hiks..." Ujar Boruto sembari sesenggukan.

"Maafkan aku Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, aku benar benar anak yang buruk bagi kalian. Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian. Aku...Hiks...Aku benar benar anak yang tidak berguna." Lanjut Boruto masih dengan sesenggukannya.

"Himawari. Aku benar benar gagal menjadi kakak yang baik buatmu. Tidak bisa melindungimu, yang pada akhirnya kau malah berakhir seperti ini. Meskipun kau kuat, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagiku untuk melindungimu. Aku...Hiks...aku...Sungguh...tak berguna!" Teriak Boruto di akhir ucapannya.

Mendengar itu, Himawari menggerakkan sedikit jarinya, membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Memang Ia terkapar tak berdaya, namun Ia belum merenggang nyawa.

"O...onii...chan" Panggil Himawari susah payah dengan suara sesaknya.

Mendengar itu, Boruto langsung mendongak, mengarahkan tatapan nya ke sang adik. Matanya terbelalak, menyadari dengan sepenuhnya bahwa tadi adiknya memanggil dirinya. Memanggil dengan suara serak dan susah payah. Langsung saja Boruto mendekat ke sang adik.

"Himawari? Himawari? Itukah kau? Kau masih hidup?" Tanyanya bertubi tubi pada sang adik.

"I...ya...onii...chan" Lanjut Himawari dengan suara paraunya.

Langsung saja Boruto merengkuh tubuh tak berdaya adiknya. Memeluk nya dengan erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Himawari...Hiks...Syukurlah kau masih hidup...Hiks...Kau membuat ku risau Himawari." Ucap Boruto senang meskipun menangis. Yah, menangis bahagia.

"Onii...chan...uhuk...aku...ingin...ber-...berbicara...denganmu" Ujar Himawari dengan susah payah nya.

Boruto pun melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang Himawari dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Himawari, simpan dulu tenagamu, jangan banyak berbicara, aku akan menyembuhkanmu, sungguh aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Kau lah satu satunya yang masih kumiliki Himawari." Ujar Boruto dengan nada bicaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ja...jangan Onii-chan. Itu...uhuk...itu tidak...perlu. Waktuku...tidak lama lagi." Ucap Himawari masih dengan suara paraunya.

"Bicara apa kau? Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bicara, simpan tenagamu Himawari. Aku akan mulai menyembuhkanmu." Ucap Boruto sembari menyiapkan diri untuk menyembuhkan sang adik.

Dengan gerakan tertatih. Himawari menangkap tangan sang kakak.

"Sudah kubilang itu...uhuk...tidak perlu...Nii-chan. Sekeras apapun kau menyembuhkanku...aku...uhuk...memang akan...pergi." Ucap Himawari sambil memegang tangan sang kakak.

"Himawari! Sudah kubi-" Ucapan Boruto terpotong oleh Himawari.

"Nii-chan." Panggil Himawari karena tidak ingin mendengar sang kakak lanjut berbicara.

"Aku tahu kau...uhuk...menyayangiku. Aku tahu kau...tidak ingin kehilangan...diriku. Tapi...mengertilah Nii-chan. Kematian sudah menjemputku sekarang. Kita...tidak boleh...melanggar...perintah Kami-sama." Jelas Himawari pada sang kakak.

"Lalu...Hiks...lalu aku harus apa Hima. Jawab aku...Hiks" Ujar Boruto. Tangisnya pun sudah tidak bisa Ia bendung lagi.

"Kumohon...turuti...permintaan...terakhirku." Lanjut Himawari masih dengan suara paraunya.

"Apa Hima? Apapun itu aku akan menurutinya. Semua keinginanmu akan kuturuti. Apapun Hima. Apapun." Ujar Boruto meskipun masih dengan tangisan yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah menangis. Tersenyumlah untukku. Peluklah aku dengan kasih sayangmu. Lalu...ciumlah keningku sebagai penyaluran rasa kasih sayangmu kepadaku. Dengan begitu aku akan pergi dengan tenang." Ujar Himawari sembari tersenyum dengan lembut kearah sang kakak.

"Baiklah. Aku...aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Boruto. Menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lembut kearah sang adik meski agak dipaksakan.

Lalu, Boruto pun merengkuh sang adik kedalam tubuh hangatnya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan sayang. Membelai rambut Surai indigo panjangnya dengan lembut. Setelah puas memeluk sang adik, Boruto pun melepaskan nya. Lalu mencium kening sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Himawari yang mendapat perlakukan itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menangis bahagia. Ia sungguh bahagia memilik kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Ia sangat bersyukur. Ia dapat merasakan kasih sayang kakaknya. Sungguh, Ia juga sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

Boruto pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia pun menatap sang adik dan tersenyum lembut kearah sang adik.

"Arigatou. Arigatou Onii-chan. Arigatou sudah menuruti keinginan terakhirku. Aku...aku sangat menyayangimu Nii-chan." Ujar Himawari dan tangisnya pun tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Aku juga. Aku juga Himawari. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu Imouto." Ujar Boruto masih dengan senyuman yang di pertahankan.

"Onii-chan. Kumohon...ingatlah pesan terakhirku. Teruslah hidup. Jangan bersedih dan meratapi kepergian ku, Papa, Mama, Sumire-nee, Sarada-nee, dan yang lain. Jika...uhuk...jika kau hidup tetapi masih menangisi kami. Kami tidak akan bisa pergi dengan...tenang." Ujar Himawari menjelaskan.

"Ingatlah Onii-chan. Meskipun kami tidak ada disisimu. Kami...uhuk...kami akan selalu ada di hatimu...Onii-chan. Uhuk uhuk uhuk!!!" Lanjut Himawari disertai batuk darah di akhir kalimatnya.

"Himawari!!!" Boruto terkesiap.

Tap!

Himawari pun memegang tangan sang kakak.

"Sudah...kubilang...kan. Waktuku...tidak...lama lagi. Kumohon jangan menangis. Kau...sudah berjanji...padaku untuk tetap...tersenyum kan?" Tanya Himawari sembari tersenyum.

Menghapus air mata nya dengan kasar dan tersenyum kearah Himawari.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan Nii-chan mu yang bodoh ini." Ujar Boruto lalu tersenyum tetapi masih menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Nii-chan." Himawari yang berada di pangkuan Boruto pun mengangkat tubuhnya. Memegang kedua pipi Boruto. Lalu-

Cup

Mencium bibir ranum sang kakak dengan sedikit bercak darah di bibirnya.

Boruto yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. Terkejut dengan perbuatan sang adik. Tentu saja ada rasa senang di hatinya. Tetapi disisi lain, Ia sedih karena mendapatkan sedikit jejak darah di bibirnya.

"Hima-" Ucapan Boruto terpotong oleh Himawari.

"Nii-chan. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. Aku senang selama 17 tahun hidupku, aku di karuniai Papa seperti Uzumaki Naruto, Mama seperti Uzumaki Hinata, dan Nii-chan seperti kau Uzumaki Boruto. Papa sangat menyayangiku dan memanjakanku. Mama pun sangat mengkhawatirkan ku jikalau aku berbuat ceroboh dan selalu menasehati ku dengan baik. Dan kau Nii-chan, selalu ada disaat aku butuh. Selalu membelaku jikalau aku salah. Selalu melindungiku dari apapun dan siapapun. Padahal aku selalu bersikap buruk dan merendahkanmu. Tapi kau selalu sabar dalam menanggapi ku. Aku sungguh sangat bersyukur. Nii-chan. Arigatou atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Dan maafkan semua kesalahan ku yang telah ku perbuat padamu Nii-chan. Kau...adalah kakak yang terbaik di dunia ini. Hehehe" Ujar Himawari panjang lebar sembari tersenyum.

"Nii-chan, aku...pergi dulu ya. Tetap lah hidup. Aku menunggumu di sana. Tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu menjemputku lebih cepat. Jaa...Onii-chan. Aku...sangat...mencintaimu." Lanjut Himawari sembari tersenyum lembut.

Setelah mengatakan itu, perlahan Himawari menutup kelopak matanya. Perlahan tangannya juga tergolek tak berdaya. Nafasnya pun berhenti. Denyut nadi yang tadinya melemah kini berhenti. Ya, Himawari telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Boruto dengan senyum yang terpahat di wajah cantiknya.

"Himawari...Hiks." Boruto pun sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisnya. Tangisnya pun pecah.

"Himawari. Kau adalah adik terbaik di dunia ini. Aku selalu memaafkanmu Himawari. Aku tidak akan pernah tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Aku tidak peduli kau memperlakukanku bagai budak. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Tidak. Lebih dari itu. Aku juga Himawari. Aku juga sangat...Hiks...mencintaimu." Setelah berkata itu, Boruto pun memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Himawari lagi. Merasakan suhu dingin tubuh adiknya. Menghangatkan sang adik dengan tubuh hangatnya. Walaupun itu percuma, Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memeluk sang adik.

Boruto pun meletakan tubuh tak bernyawa Himawari ke tanah dengan perlahan. Mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu ingat pesanmu Himawari. Aku akan tetap hidup. Aku juga tidak akan cepat cepat menyusulmu sesuai keinginanmu. Tapi...tetaplah tunggu aku di sana ya...Hima." Ujar Boruto masih dengan mengusap kepala sang adik. Tersenyum kearah sang adik.

"Ugh. Kepala ku. Kenapa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kepala ku terasa sakit sekali? Ugh. Argh." Gumam Boruto sembari memegangi kepala nya yang terasa sakit.

Boruto pun merasa kepalanya semakin sakit dan berat. Tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan beban beratnya. Akhirnya Ia pun jatuh terbaring dengan tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan sang adik. Ia merasakan pandangan di sekitar nya semakin mengabur. Matanya berat untuk terbuka. Akhirnya Ia pun menutup matanya. Masih dengan kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ugh. Himawari. Maafkan aku." Itulah gumaman terakhir Boruto sebelum Ia pingsan seutuhnya.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

 **Boruto Point Of View: On.**

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Rasa sakit di kepalaku sudah tidak ada lagi. Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah, Gelap. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun. Dimana aku? Apakah aku sudah mati? Apakah aku ada di Neraka? Atau Surga? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalaku hingga membuatku pusing sendiri. Kalau aku sudah mati, aku akan sangat menyesalinya. Mengingat bahwa aku telah melanggar janji ku kepada Himawari dan semuanya untuk tetap Hidup. Jika aku sudah mati, aku berharap dapat bertemu dengan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Sumire, teman teman, dan tentunya Himawari. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada semuanya bahwa aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tetap hidup.

Aku pun mencoba untuk berdiri. Kucoba untuk menyusuri jalan yang gelap ini. Sungguh aku tak dapat melihat apapun. Aku tetap berjalan, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara.

"Boruto"

Aku mendengar suara misterius itu memanggil namaku. Ku tengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Boruto. Aku di belakang mu."

Langsung ku tengokan kepala ku kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sosok ini. Rambut merahnya, mata coklatnya, pakaiannya, sosok ini...sosok yang pernah membantu ku untuk melatih kekuatan yang tertidur di dalam diriku.

"K-kau...kau...Ta-Takaichi?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya ini aku. Tentu kau tidak lupa dengan ku kan Boruto?" Ujar sosok misterius itu bernama Takaichi.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Kau yang sudah membantu ku untuk melatih kekuatan yang tertidur di dalam diriku. Melepas segel yang menyegel sebagian besar chakarku. Membantuku untuk mengendalikan chakraku yang begitu besar. Mengajariku untuk menyegel sebagian besar chakraku agar aku tampak seperti ninja biasa. Membantuku mengembangkan kekuatan dan Chakra ke-9 bijuu yang ku miliki. Dan masih banyak lagi. Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan sosok yang sudah ku anggap sebagai sensei ku sendiri." Ucapku panjang lebar karena bagaimanapun juga sosok di depan ku ini sudah ku anggap sensei ku sendiri selain Sasuke No Occhan.

"Hahaha. Kau terlalu berlebihan Boruto. Aku hanya menjalankannya tugasku sebagai mana mestinya. Dan kau pasti tahu bukan kalau aku tak suka di panggil sensei? Eh, Boruto?" Ujarnya sembari bertanya. Bertanya atau meledekku? Gh, menyebalkan.

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Tapi tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu". Ujar ku karena bagaimanapun juga aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku.

" Kau tak perlu bertanya. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Kau belum mati Boruto. Kau ada di alam bawah sadarmu. Kau tentu sudah tau bukan kalau aku ada di alam bawah sadarmu? Dan aku ingin menjelaskan padamu bahwa kau masih punya kesempatan." Ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Kesempatan? Kesempatan apa yang kau maksud?" Tanyaku. Aku heran apa maksud dia.

"Tentu kau ingin melihat keluargamu, teman temanmu, sahabatmu Sarada, pacarmu Sumire, dan Adik manismu Himawari hidup kembali bukan?" Tanyanya padaku.

Mataku melebar. Apa maksudnya? Aku sungguh tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Takaichi? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tentu saja aku mau. Mereka adalah orang orang yang berharga bagiku." Ujarku padanya sembari memastikan kebingungan ku.

"Itulah maksudku kesempatan yang kau miliki ini. Kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali menghidupi orang orang yang kau sayangi. Tak ku sangka otak jeniusmu tak bisa bekerja jika kau sedang panik ya. Hahaha." Ujarnya menjelaskan.

Mataku kembali melebar. Benarkan ucapannya?

"K-kau...serius Takaichi? Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Tanyaku lagi memastikan.

Pandangan nya kembali serius. Di lihat dari matanya pun aku tidak menemukan kebohongan disana.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti berbohong Boruto? Apa mataku menunjukan kalau aku berbohong?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan dan nada bicara yang serius kepadaku.

"Ja-jadi...aku-" Ucapan ku terpotong olehnya.

"Ya, kau bisa. Kau bisa Boruto. Kau bisa menghidupi mereka, karena bagaimana pun juga ada dari orang orang yang kau sayangi memang belum ditakdirkan mati. Kau bisa menghidupi mereka yang takdirnya memang belum mati. Tapi kau tidak bisa menghidupi orang orang yang sudah di takdirkan mati dalam perang itu." Ujarnya menjelaskan membuat ku lagi lagi kembali terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya? Tolong jelaskan padaku." Ujarku penasaran.

"Kau akan menjalani kehidupan mu kembali di mulai dari kau masih berumur 12 tahun di masa yang berbeda." Ujarnya menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Mak-maksudmu, aku harus kembali ke masa lalu?" Tanyaku tak yakin.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau kau akan kembali ke masa lalu karena aku pun kurang yakin. Tapi yang jelas kau akan kembali hidup dengan tubuh dan umur yang masih 12 tahun. Dan semua kekuatan mu akan hilang. Apa kau menerima itu Boruto?" Ujarnya menjelaskan sembari bertanya padaku.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli walaupun aku harus kehilangan semua kekuatan ku dan menjadi manusia biasa. Asalkan aku dapat melihat semua orang orang yang ku sayangi kembali hidup." Ujarku mantap tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau memang kehilangan kekuatan mu. Tapi kau bisa melatihnya kembali. Dan chakramu tetap banyak. Tapi akan ku segel. Sehingga chakramu seperti ninja biasa. Aku tidak bilang kau akan jadi manusia biasa. Kau tetap masih ninja, namun belum terlatih. Tapi tenang, ingatan mu takkan terhapus. Jadi kau bisa melatih dirimu kembali dengan bekal ingatanmu." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Mendengar itu tentu saja aku senang. Ternyata aku tidak akan menjadi manusia biasa. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melatih diriku lagi dan melindungi orang orang yang ku sayangi.

"Jadi-" Ucapan ku terputus olehnya.

"Ah. Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Kalau begitu berjuanglah Boruto." Ujarnya sembari melambaikan tangannya. Dan sosok nya pun semakin lama semakin pudar. Termakan oleh kegelapan.

"T-tunggu dulu Takaichi. Aku belum selesai bertanya. Ugh" Ujarku sembari memegangi kepala ku. Rasa sakit di kepalaku kembali muncul. Apa aku ini punya riwayat penyakit sakit kepala? Yang benar saja.

Mataku semakin berat. Yang ku lihat memang kegelapan. Tapi aku merasakan kalau kali ini mataku menutup.

 **Boruto Point Of View: Off.**

Setelah berada di alam bawah sadarnya, Boruto kembali membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa sakit di kepala lagi lagi sudah hilang. Hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah...hijau.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

Boruto pun bangun perlahan. Mendudukkan dirinya. Melihat keadaan sekitar. Tengok ke atas, ke depan, ke kiri, ke kanan, dan terakhir ke belakang. Setelah itu Ia berdiri. Ia menyadari bahwa Ia sekarang berada di-

"Aku...berada di hutan?"

 **Bersambung...**

 **Author Note:**

 **Saya masih baru jadi Author. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya berantakan. Fic ini memang Incest, tapi saya gk akan membuat Boruto berakhir dengan Himawari atau Hinata. Incest nya dikit dikit aja. Di akhir cerita Boruto saya pasangkan dengan perempuan lain yang tentunya bukan Himawari, tapiiii juga bukan Sarada, hehehe. Maaf yak untuk fans BoruSara. Pasti Reader udah tau lah Boruto nanti berakhir dengan siapa. Udah itu aja. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Charter depan Minna. Jangan lupa setelah Read cerita ini, tolong di Review ya. Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Ke Konoha

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Boruto dan yang lainnya berhasil memenangkan perang. Tetapi hanya dirinya yang masih hidup. Namun, Boruto di beri kesempatan untuk menghidupi orang orang yang Ia sayangi. Tapi ada syaratnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Apa yang akan di lakukan Boruto? Simak ceritanya.**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, Semi-Incest, kadang BoruHima, kadang BoruHina. Pairing BoruHina bersifat sementara. Masih banyak Typo. Author amatiran. Cerita pasaran. Dan lain-lain. Bagi yang gk suka Incest, silahkan tekan back dan jangan baca cerita ini.**

Selamat Membaca

 _Cerita sebelumnya:_

 _Setelah berada di alam bawah sadarnya, Boruto kembali membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa sakit di kepala lagi lagi sudah hilang. Hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah...hijau._

 _"Dimana aku?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri._

 _Boruto pun bangun perlahan. Mendudukkan dirinya. Melihat keadaan sekitar. Tengok ke atas, ke depan, ke kiri, ke kanan, dan terakhir ke belakang. Setelah itu Ia berdiri. Ia menyadari bahwa Ia sekarang berada di-_

 _"Aku...berada di hutan?"_

 **Chapter 2: Ke Konoha**

Boruto pun berjalan menyusuri hutan. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Ia fokuskan untuk mencari sesuatu. Setelah dapat, ia segera berlari kecil ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Tempat yang ia tuju. Yahh, Ia hanya ingin ke danau. Ya danau. Membasuh wajah dan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk mendinginkan kepala dan tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ku-ttebasa?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa setelah membasuh wajah dan kepalanya.

"Aku ingat betul kalau tadi aku sedang berada di medan perang-ttebasa. Berbaring di samping Himawari. Lalu kenapa aku ada disini? Di hutan? Apakah semua kejadian buruk yang ku alami selama aku hidup dan juga perang itu hanyalah mimpi belaka-ttebasa? Lalu kenapa rasanya nyata sekali ya? Arrrrggghhh, aku semakin pusing memikirkannya-ttebasa." Lanjutnya sembari membasuh wajahnya kembali.

Boruto pun membasuh wajahnya kembali secara perlahan. Saat Ia ingin mengambil air lagi, tak sengaja Ia melihat dirinya di pantulan cermin danau nya.

"I-ini-" Terkejut. Ya, tentu saja Boruto terkejut. Melihat pantulan dirinya di danau. Dirinya yang berada di pantulan cermin danau terlihat berbeda. Yang Ia lihat di danau bukanlah dirinya saat berumur 19 tahun, melainkan saat Ia masih berumur 12 tahun. Pakaiannya pun juga berubah. Pakaiannya sama saat Ia masih berumur 12 tahun juga.

"Ja-jadi...yang...yang di katakan Takaichi...benar? Aku...aku sungguh tidak menduganya nya. Aku kembali ke diriku 7 tahun yang lalu?" Lagi, tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Ia pun mencoba berdiri. Mencoba untuk memeriksa dirinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambutnya masih tetap sama. Kuning seperti daun dan memiliki ahoge. Wajahnya sama, memiliki kumis 2 garis tipis, mata biru samudera nya, dan kulit Tan nya, namun tampak lebih muda. Tubuhnya pun tampak mengecil dengan tingginya yang menurun khas seorang anak berumur 12 tahun. Setelah itu, Ia memeriksa pakaiannya. Yang tidak Ia habis pikir adalah, bagaimana mungkin pakaiannya juga berubah? Pakaiannya saat berumur 12 tahun? Akhirnya Ia pun menyerah masalah pakaian. Ia tidak terlalu peduli soal pakaian.

"A-aku...sungguh tak percaya. Aku benar benar berada di diriku saat berumur 12 tahun-ttebasa. Ja-jadi...selama 7 tahun aku hidup, itu hanyalah mimpi? Tapi tunggu dulu. Takaichi bilang, aku akan memulai kehidupan baru di umur ku yang 12 ini di masa yang berbeda. Apa maksudnya dengan di masa yang berbeda dattebasa? Apakah aku ada di masa lalu? Jadi selama 7 tahun aku hidup itu, bukanlah mimpi? Gahh. Memikirkannya sendiri membuatku pusing-ttebasa. Lebih baik aku segera keluar dari hutan ini dan melihat keadaan sekitar." Ujarnya panjang lebar. Ia benar benar pusing memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun berbalik, meninggalkan danau itu. Saat ia berjalan ingin memasuki hutan kembali, Ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang mengganjal yang melingkari lehernya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku seperti merasakan sesuatu di leherku." Ujarnya sendiri, lalu ia pun berhenti berjalan dan memeriksa lehernya.

Saat Ia menyentuhnya, Ia merasakan sebuah tali. Ia pun mengikuti arah tali itu. Yang akhirnya berhenti di dadanya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berada di dadanya. Di dalam baju nya. Setelah Ia mengambil benda tersebut, betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat benda itu. Sebuah kalung. Benda itu cukup besar untuk di sebut sebuah kalung. Bentuknya seperti figur matahari bundar. Tidak bulat. Berwarna jingga.

"I-ini-" Boruto pun tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

Boruto melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya. Melihat keseluruhan dari kalung itu. Ia pun mencoba untuk menempelkan jari telunjuk nya ke kunci sidik jari yang ada di kalung tersebut. Setelah ia menempelkannya, sesuatu seperti terbuka dari kalung itu. Boruto membukanya, dan betapa terkejutnya Ia.

"I-ini...Blue core dan Red core yang aku ciptakan?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia pun menutup kembali kalungnya dan menggenggam kalungnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin alat ciptaanku bisa ikut terbawa bersama ku kesini-ttebasa? Takaichi tidak bilang apapun mengenai alat ciptaanku. Ghhh, terlalu banyak hal yang membingungkan. Aku bisa stress sendiri jika terus memikirkannya dattebasa." Ujarnya. Ia pun kembali berjalan. Tapi saat itu juga ia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu. Takaichi bilang semua kekuatanku hilang, dan jika ingin kekuatan ku kembali, aku harus melatihnya. Ia tidak bilang apapun soal kalungku. Kalungku kan tidak perlu di latih. Aku sudah menciptakan nya sebaik mungkin. Apa bisa ya jika aku mempraktekkannya? Aku coba deh. Semoga saja dattebasa." Ujar Boruto semangat.

Boruto pun mencoba memfokuskan diri. Memegang kalungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

 **"BlueRedCore: WarGrey First Version!!!"**

Setelah mengucapkan itu, tubuh Boruto bercahaya. Setelah cahayanya memudar, Boruto tampak dengan tampilan barunya. Kedua tangannya di lapisi baja metal berwarna jingga. Kedua kaki nya juga di lapisi baja metal berwarna jingga dari ujung kaki sampai di bawah lutut. Seperti memakai sepatu boots.

"Woah. Tak ku sangka berhasil-ttebasa. Aku akan mencoba yang lainnya.

Boruto pun menyiapkan tangan kanannya. Bersiap untuk berucap-

 **"Rasengan!!!"**

Sebuah putaran Chakra terbentuk di tangan kanannya. Hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah bola biru yang berputar cepat.

"Tak kusangka benar benar berhasil. Baiklah aku akan mengujinya." Ujar Boruto semangat.

Setelah berkata begitu. Ia pun melempar rasengan nya ke arah danau, mengarah ke yang ada batu nya.

JDUAAARRR

Setelah ledakan itu, airnya pun muncrat kemana mana. Batu yang tadi bertengger disana sudah tidak ada.

"Fiuh. Tak kusangka berhasil lagi. Yahh, setidaknya meskipun aku belum kuat secara fisik, aku masih bisa melindungi diriku dengan alat ini. Huft, tak sia sia aku menciptakan ini-ttebasa. Baiklah, waktunya menonaktifkannya." Setelah berucap begitu, Ia pun menonaktifkan alatnya.

 **"Deactived!!!"**

Setelah berucap itu, baja metal yang menghiasi tangan dan kakinya pun perlahan memudar. Sampai akhirnya, Boruto kembali ke penampilan sebelumnya.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar. Aku mulai menciptakan alat ini pada saat umurku 16 tahun. Dan baru sempurna saat umurku 19 tahun. Jadi-" Boruto pun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya. Tidak salah lagi dattebasa. Aku tidak bermimpi. Kejadian yang sebelumnya ku alami adalah nyata. Dan sekarang pun juga terasa nyata. Di umurku yang 12 tahun aku tidak punya kalung ini, bahkan memikirkan untuk menciptakannya pun tidak. Aku yakin. Aku tidak bermimpi, melainkan terlempar ke masa yang berbeda seperti yang Takaichi katakan. Aku tidak perlu cari tahu bagaimana aku bisa disini. Mungkin sudah takdirku terlempar kesini. Yang perlu ku cari tau, sekarang aku berada di masa apa dan yang mana-ttebasa?" Ujarnya yakin sembari bertanya lagi entah pada siapa.

"Sudahlah, aku harus segera keluar dari hutan ini. Aku akan mencari tahu setelahnya." Boruto pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan.

Boruto pun kembali menyusuri hutan. Mencoba mencari jalan untuk keluar dari hutan ini.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Sudah 2 jam Ia menyusuri hutan untuk menemukan jalan keluar, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia belum menemukan jalan keluar sama sekali.

"Argghh. Seandainya aku bisa menggunakan Byakugan, mungkin aku tidak akan sesulit ini dattebasa. Aku memang benar benar harus melatih ulang tubuhku ini. Setidaknya aku harus bisa menggunakan Byakugan. Sulit sekali rasanya mencari jalan keluar tanpa Byakugan." Racaunya kesal. Yahh, memang ini lah nasibnya. Bukankah Ia sudah menerima kalau Ia kehilangan semua kekuatannya? Kecuali alat ciptaannya.

"Huh. Percuma aku meracau tidak jelas disini. Tidak akan membantu apapun. Aku ini Uzumaki. Uzumaki Boruto dattebasa. Seoarang Uzumaki tidak kenal dengan kata menyerah. Yosh, aku akan terus berjuang. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Karena terus berjuang dan tidak akan pernah menyerah adalah jalan ninjaku!!!" Seru Boruto mantap. Seperti kedua orang tuanya yang tidak mengenal kata menyerah. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata. Yang memiliki persamaan atas jalan ninjanya. Boruto pun juga memiliki jalan ninja yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Boruto pun melanjutkan pencarian jalan keluarnya. Sesaat Ia ingin mencari jalan keluar, tiba tiba Byakugan Boruto aktif. Byakugan Boruto tampak berbeda dari Hyuuga lainnya. Byakugan Boruto hanya ada di mata kanannya saja. Dan juga tak ada urat nadi yang muncul di sekitar mata kanannya. Bola matanya pun berwarna hitam dan lensa matanya berwarna biru terang. Fungsi Byakugan Boruto pun sama dengan Byakugan lainnya. Namun Byakugan Boruto memiliki kelebihan. Byakugan Boruto dapat merasakan arah datangnya bahaya. Bisa melihat dan membedakan mana chkara yang jahat dan mana chakra yang baik. Dan juga dapat melihat kegelapan dalam hati seseorang.

Byakugan Boruto aktif bukan tanpa alasan. Boruto dapat merasakan bahaya akan segera datang pada dirinya.

'Apa apaan ini? Aku merasakan bahaya akan segera datang-ttebasa. Dan juga pandanganku agak berbeda. Pandanganku lebih menajam dari sebelumnya dattebasa. Aku bahkan dapat melihat sekilas keadaan di luar hutan ini. Apakah Byakugan ku aktif? Lalu kenapa baru sekarang-ttebasaaa? Argh' Batin Boruto bingung sekaligus kesal.

Baru saja Ia ingin berlari menuju keluar hutan, tiba tiba seekor ular raksasa datang dan menyerang Boruto dari belakang. Namun dengan sigap Boruto dapat menghindarinya karena Ia sudah tahu bahwa bahaya akan datang.

'Jadi ini bahaya nya. Seekor ular besar? Ghh, aku lupa. Kekuatanku kan sudah hilang. Baru saja aku meremehkannya-ttebasa.' Batin Boruto.

'Huh, gawat. Aku tidak boleh sembarangan memakai kalungku-ttebasa. Aku dapat merasakan Chakra seseorang. Kalau aku memakai kalungku bisa bahaya. Lebih baik aku melawan ular ini semampuku. Kalau tidak mampu, aku langsung kabur saja atau meminta pertolongan orang itu dattebasa' Batin Boruto berpikir.

Setelah mengambil posisi bertarung, Boruto pun siap bertarung dengan ular besar itu.

"Yosh. Baiklah, kita lihat sehebat apa kau dattebasa." Ujar Boruto. Lalu Ia pun membuat handseal.

 **"Kagebunshin No Jutsu!!!"**

BOFF!! BOFF!! BOFF!! BOFF!! BOFF!!

Muncullah 10 bunshin Boruto dan bersiap menyerang ular tersebut.

'Ternyata tidak semua kekuatan ku hilang-ttebasa. Buktinya aku dapat membuat 10 bunshin. Seingatku saat genin dulu, aku hanya mampu membuat 4 bunshin. Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera mengalahkan ular ini agar aku tidak kerepotan dattebasa.' Batin Boruto berpikir.

"Yosh Minna. Ayo kita tunjukkan kekuatan kita dattebasa. Kita memang tidak tahu seberapa kuat ular jelek itu. Tapi kita tidak akan kalah dattebasa!" Seru Boruto pada seluruh bunshinnya.

"Youkai Dattebasa!!" Ujar semua bunshin Boruto serempak.

Boruto dan semua bunshinnya pun mulai menyerang ular itu. Memukul, menendang, dan lain lain dilakukannya. Tapi ular itu sama sekali tidak kesakitan. Ular itu pun menyerang balik. Seketika Boruto dan semua bunshinnya terlempar jauh kebelakang. Ular itu pun mulai membuka mulutnya. Melahap satu persatu bunshin Boruto.

Boruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Boruto ingin melempar shuriken. Tapi pada saat memeriksanya, tidak ada kantong ninjanya disana. Lalu Boruto pun memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ada satu senjatapun disana kecuali kalungnya.

"Ghh. Apa apaan ini. Aku tidak punya senjata sama sekali-ttebasa. Hanya kalung ini. Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya panik entah pada siapa. Bagaimana pun posisinya sekarang terpojok oleh ular itu.

Boruto pun mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya. Ada 6 ranting pohon tajam dan beberapa batu di sekitarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Ia pun mengambil semua ranting pohon dan batu itu. Mengumpulkannya menjadi satu.

"Yosh. Semoga ini berhasil dattebasa." Gumam Boruto berharap.

Ia pun mencoba mengalirkan chakranya ke dalam batu ini. Semakin fokus, hingga batu itu terselimuti chakra anginnya.

"Heaaaaaa." Boruto pun melempar batunya.

Dengan cepat batu itu mengarah ke ular besar itu. Mengenai sang ular. Dan tampaknya sedikit berhasil karena ular itu tampak sedikit kesakitan.

"Yatta. Berhasil dattebasa. Yosh, ini belum cukup." Ujar Boruto semangat. Lalu melempar sisa batunya ke arah ular tersebut yang tentunya sudah di aliri chkara angin.

Batunya bergerak cepat ke arah sang ular. Sama seperti tadi. Ular itu meraung raung saat batu itu mengenainya.

"Ini belum cukup dattebasa!!" Seru Boruto lalu mengambil ke 6 rantingnya. Mengalirkan chakranya hingga ranting tajam itu terselimuti chakra angin. Lalu melemparnya ke ular tersebut.

Ranting itu bergerak cepat dan tepat mengenai beberapa bagian depan tubuh ular tersebut. Tentu ular itu meraung raung dengan keras karena serangan ranting ini lebih sakit dibanding batu tadi.

Setelah menerima serangan itu dari Boruto. Ular itu semakin menggila. Ular itu menyerang semua bunshin Boruto hingga hanya menyisakan Boruto asli di paling belakang. Ular itu semakin bergerak cepat ke arah Boruto.

'Kuso. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ku lakukan tanpa kalungku?" Batin Boruto bingung.

Saking cepat nya ular itu bergerak, hingga Boruto tak sadar bahwa ular itu sudah ada di depan Boruto dan menghantam nya.

BUGH

Boruto pun terlempar jauh beberapa meter sembari menabrak pohon hingga patah. Dan berhenti di pohon paling besar.

'Ugh. Kuso. Hantaman nya kuat sekali dattebasa. Badanku sungguh sakit semua. Bahkan rasanya untuk berdiri saja tidak sanggup. Ghh, kalau begini, bagaimana caranya aku kabur-ttebasa? Argh.' Batin Boruto kesal sembari menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

Ular itu lagi lagi bergerak cepat ke arah Boruto. Namun berbeda dengan yang tadi. Ular itu tidak ingin menabraknya lagi. Ular itu membuka mulutnya lebar lebar. Ular itu ingin memangsa Boruto.

'Argh, bagaimana ini? Ular itu akan memakanku. Apakah aku harus mati disini? Kenapa aku harus mati dimakan ular? Tidak. Aku tidak akan mati. Aku sudah berjanji pada Himawari untuk tetap hidup. Aku tidak akan menyerah dattebasa.' Batin Boruto mantap.

Ular itu semakin mendekat. Bersiap untuk menerkam Boruto.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain.' Boruto pun memegang dadanya. Lebih tepatnya memegang kalungnya. Bersiap untuk mengaktifkan jurusnya. Tapi sebelum itu-

 **"Raikiri!!!"**

Sebuah sengatan petir datang dari arah kiri Boruto. Sengatan Petir itu mengenai ular tadi yang membuat ular itu tersengat. Setelah tersengat ular itu pun akhirnya tergeletak tak berdaya dan-

POFF!!

Ular itu menghilang menghasilkan kepulan asap.

Seseorang datang menghampiri Boruto. Seseorang yang menggunakan sengatan petir tadi.

"Hey nak. Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya orang itu dengan khawatir.

"Ah. Aku...a-aku tidak apa apa. Apakah Paman yang tadi menyerang ular itu dan menyelamatkan ku? Arigatou paman. Berkat paman, aku terselamatkan. Kalau tidak ada paman, mungkin aku sudah mati dimakan ular itu." Ujar Boruto di sertai cengiran tiga jarinya. Boruto tentu saja terkejut karena ada yang menyelamatkan nya. Walaupun Ia bisa menutupinya. Dan juga, Jutsu yang menyelamatkan nya tadi, terasa familiar.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jangan panggil aku paman. Aku tidak setua itu. Sepertinya kau di serang oleh hewan kuchiyose ya? Apa yang terjadi hingga kau di serang oleh hewan kuchiyose itu?" Tanya orang itu pada Boruto.

"Huh? Hewan kuchiyose?" Tanyanya. Bukan nya menjawab malah balik bertanya.

"Iya. Saat aku menyerangnya, hewan itu tiba tiba menghilang dan meninggalkan kepulan asap. Tidak salah lagi bahwa itu adalah hewan kuchiyose." Ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Ah, begitu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu." Ujar Boruto.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Apa yang terjadi hingga kau diserang oleh hewan kuchiyose itu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya aku tersesat di hutan ini. Aku ingin mencari jalan keluar. Lalu tiba tiba saja ular itu datang menyerang ku tanpa alasan. Jadi sebenarnya ini hutan apa? Dan dimana kita sekarang?" Jawab Boruto menjelaskan sambil bertanya ke sosok di depannya.

"Kita sedang berada di hutan perbatasan antara Desa Konoha dengan Desa Suna. Dan kau bilang tadi kau tersesat. Memangnya dimana rumahmu?" Jawab Orang itu sambil bertanya kembali.

"Aku...tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu dimana rumahku. Saat aku bangun aku sudah berada di hutan ini. Apa sebenarnya hutan ini adalah rumah ku?" Jawabnya dan bertanya lagi.

'Apa anak ini lupa ingatan? Apa ingatannya telah di cuci dan Ia di buang di hutan ini? Aku tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja. Siapa tahu anak ini dijadikan umpan untuk menyerang desa. Tapi chakranya sungguh tidak berbahaya. Chakranya seperti Chakra anak anak yang baru melatih chakranya. Lagipula, aku merasa bahwa dia ini mirip dengan Naruto. Yang berbeda hanya gaya rambutnya saja. Aku tidak bisa diam. Aku akan mengawasinya. Akan ku bawa dia ke konoha.' Batinnya was was.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan rumahmu sampai kau menganggap bahwa hutan ini adalah rumahmu? Apa kau ingat sesuatu?" Tanyanya sembari menjawab pertanyaan Boruto.

"Aku...aku tidak mengingat apapun. Yang ku tahu, tiba tiba aku bangun di hutan ini." Jawab Boruto.

"Hmm. Baiklah kalau begitu. Mumpung misiku sudah selesai, aku akan membawamu ke desa ku." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Eh? Desamu? Memangnya dimana desamu?" Tanya Boruto bingung.

"Desaku di Konoha. Seharusnya kau sudah tau bukan dengan headband yang ada di kepala ku." Ujarnya membalas pertanyaan Boruto.

'Eh Konoha? Berarti aku selama ini berada di dekat Konoha? Ghh, aku benar benar tidak menyadarinya. Dan lagi aku seperti melihat orang ini. Juga jutsunya. Tapi siapa ya, wajah dan jutsunya benar benar mirip..." Batin Boruto berpikir

"Ah. Maaf. Aku tidak menyadarinya paman." Ujar Boruto sembari menunduk.

"Sudahlah. Dan sudah kubilang kan jangan panggil aku paman. Aku tidak setua itu." Ujarnya membalas perkataan Boruto.

"Lalu? Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Boruto.

"Ah! Aku lupa. Kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi." Ucap Pria bernama Hatake Kakashi sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

'A-apa? Hatake...Ka-Ka-Kakashi? Rokudaime Hokage? Kakek Kakashi? Benarkah ini dia?' Batinnya tak percaya. Sembari menutup mulutnya.

"K-kau...kau...Ka-Kakashi?" Tanya Boruto memastikan

"Ya. Tentu saja namaku Kakashi. Memang ada yang salah dengan namaku?" Tanya Kakashi pada Boruto.

Langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang Boruto pun memeluk Kakashi.

"Kakek. Aku sangat merindukanmu Kakek." Ujar Boruto. Badannya sedikit bergetar. Air matanya pun sedikit keluar.

"Aduh. Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu dengan Kakek? Aku tidak setua yang kau pikirkan. Bahkan Kakek lebih parah di banding Paman. Dan lagi, aku bukan Kakekmu. Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu." Ujar Kakashi sembari mencoba melepaskan pelukan Boruto dari dirinya.

Boruto tersentak. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"A-ah, maaf Kakashi-san. Aku kelepasan. Kau mengingatkan ku pada orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai Kakek ku sendiri. Maaf kalau tadi perilaku ku menganggumu Kakashi-san." Setelah berucap begitu, Boruto pun membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

'Untuk saat ini lebih baik aku tutup mulut dulu soal identitas ku. Jika waktunya sudah tiba, aku akan memberi tahukan semuanya.' Batin Boruto yakin.

"Ah. Tak apa. Lagipula aku mengerti posisimu. Jadi, aku ini mirip dengan seseorang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai Kakekmu ya? Kalau memang mirip denganku, apa tidak terlalu muda Kakekmu itu?" Ujar Kakashi sembari bertanya.

"Ah, ahahaha. Ma-maafkan aku Kakashi-san. Maksudku, kau seperti versi mudanya dari kakekku." Ujar Boruto sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Biar kutebak, pasti Kakekmu itu sangat tampan." Canda Kakashi.

"Ahahaha. Kau benar Kakashi-san. Meskipun aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya karena Ia selalu memakai masker dimanapun dan kapanpun." Ujarnya sembari menunduk. Yahh, sejujurnya Boruto ingin sekali melihat wajah Kakeknya itu.

'Huh? Kenapa kakeknya ini seakan akan mirip sekali dengan ku ya. Mungkin bukan cuma penampilan, tapi juga kelakuannya sehari hari. Apa mungkin-. Ah sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Batin Kakashi mengada ngada.

"Ah iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri kepadamu Kakashi-san." Ucap Boruto dan Ia pun mengambil tangan kanan Kakashi dan mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Namaku Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto Dattebasa." Ujarnya semangat dan penuh percaya diri disertai senyum 5 jarinya.

'Yah, setidaknya tidak untuk margaku. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikannya. Aku ingin hidup dengan menggunakan marga lahirku.' Batinnya yakin lagi.

Mendengar itu tentu saja Kakashi kaget. Pasalnya, Uzumaki yang Ia ketahui yang masih tersisa hanya Naruto seorang. Yahh, meski Ia kurang yakin sih.

"Apa kau bilang? Uzumaki? Kau Uzumaki?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Iya Kakashi-san. Margaku memang Uzumaki. Apa ada yang salah dengan margaku Kakashi-san?" Tanya Boruto kembali.

'Apa dia salah satu dari Klan Uzumaki yang tersisa ya. Kalau iya, kenapa rambutnya berwarna kuning? Setahuku, semua Uzumaki itu rambutnya berwarna merah. Aku bisa menerima nya jika rambutnya berwarna merah. Kalau kuning? Patut dipertanyakan.' Batin Kakashi mencoba menelaah.

"Baiklah Boruto. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kalau kau memang Uzumaki kenapa rambutmu berwarna kuning? Seharusnya kau sudah tau kan bahwa Uzumaki itu sebagian besar rambutnya berwarna merah?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada bicara dan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin salah satu dari orang tuaku, ayah atau ibuku memiliki rambut berwarna kuning. Mungkin saja gen rambut kuningnya menurun padaku." Jelas Boruto.

"Memangnya siapa kedua orang tuamu?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Eumm, siapa ya? Ugh, beri aku waktu Kakashi-san untuk mengingatnya." Ujar Boruto sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Boruto pun angkat suara.

"Maaf Kakashi-san. Aku tak mengingat apapun. Aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa kedua orang tuaku." Jawab Boruto sembari merundukkan kepalanya.

'Huft, sepertinya anak ini memang kehilangan ingatan nya.' Batin Kakashi pasrah.

"Yasudah. Tak apa Boruto. Jangan dipaksakan. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Kita ke Konoha bersama sama." Ujarnya disertai dengan eye smile nya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo Kakashi-san." Ujar Boruto semangat.

"Kau bisa memanjat pohon?" Tanya Kakashi tak yakin.

"Tentu saja bisa Kakashi-san. Meskipun aku lemah, aku masih bisa kalau hanya memanjat pohon." Jawab Boruto yakin.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo." Ajak Kakashi lalu Ia pun menaiki dan memanjat pohon nya.

"Umm." Jawab Boruto lalu Ia pun juga mulai menaiki dan memanjat pohonnya serta mengikuti Kakashi.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Author Note:**

 **Yo Minna. Bertemu lagi nih kita di Chapter 2. Yahh, saya mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan di chap 1. Semoga chap kali ini lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya. Jika ada yang mau mengkritik dan memberi saran kepada saya silahkan. Saya terima dengan lapang dada. Karena Kritik dan Saran daripada Reader sekalian bisa menjadi suatu pengembangan buat saya. Oh iya saya mau memberi tahu. Boruto dan Himawari di Fic ini bukan lah Pairing utama, melainkan Karakter utama. Memang nantinya akan ada adegan mesra antara Boruto dan Himawari tapi tidak saya jadikan Pair. Incest sih, tapi gk sampe tahap pernikahan kok. Udah segitu aja. Setelah Read cerita ini, jangan lupa Review ya Minna. Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: Kebenaran Boruto

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Boruto dan yang lainnya berhasil memenangkan perang. Tetapi hanya dirinya yang masih hidup. Namun, Boruto di beri kesempatan untuk menghidupi orang orang yang Ia sayangi. Tapi ada syaratnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Apa yang akan di lakukan Boruto? Simak ceritanya.**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, Semi-Incest, kadang BoruHima, Kadang BoruHina. NaruHina. Pairing BoruHina bersifat sementara. Alur cerita sedikit berbeda dengan Canon. Sedikit Sci-fi. Masih banyak Typo. Author amatiran. Cerita pasaran. Bahasa kadang baku kadang nggak. Dan lain-lain. Bagi yang gk suka Incest, silahkan tekan back dan jangan baca cerita ini.**

Selamat membaca

 _Cerita sebelumnya:_

 _"Namaku Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto Dattebasa." Ujarnya semangat dan penuh percaya diri disertai senyum 5 jarinya._

 _"Apa kau bilang? Uzumaki? Kau Uzumaki?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan._

 _"Iya Kakashi-san. Margaku memang Uzumaki. Apa ada yang salah dengan margaku Kakashi-san?" Tanya Boruto kembali._

 _"Baiklah Boruto. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kalau kau memang Uzumaki kenapa rambutmu berwarna kuning? Seharusnya kau sudah tau kan bahwa Uzumaki itu sebagian besar rambutnya berwarna merah?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada bicara dan tatapan menyelidik._

 _"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin salah satu dari orang tuaku, ayah atau ibuku memiliki rambut berwarna kuning. Mungkin saja gen rambut kuningnya menurun padaku." Jelas Boruto._

 _"Memangnya siapa kedua orang tuamu?" Tanya Kakashi lagi._

 _"Eumm, siapa ya? Ugh, beri aku waktu Kakashi-san untuk mengingatnya." Ujar Boruto sembari memegangi kepalanya._

 _Setelah beberapa menit, Boruto pun angkat suara._

 _"Maaf Kakashi-san. Aku tak mengingat apapun. Aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa kedua orang tuaku." Jawab Boruto sembari merundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Yasudah. Tak apa Boruto. Jangan dipaksakan. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Kita ke Konoha bersama sama." Ujarnya disertai dengan eye smile nya._

 _"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo Kakashi-san." Ujar Boruto semangat._

 _"Kau bisa memanjat pohon?" Tanya Kakashi tak yakin._

 _"Tentu saja bisa Kakashi-san. Meskipun aku lemah, aku masih bisa kalau hanya memanjat pohon." Jawab Boruto yakin._

 _"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo." Ajak Kakashi lalu Ia pun menaiki dan memanjat pohon nya._

 _"Umm." Jawab Boruto lalu Ia pun juga mulai menaiki dan memanjat pohonnya serta mengikuti Kakashi._

 **Chapter 3: Kebenaran Boruto**

Boruto dan Kakashi pun akhirnya sampai di gerbang Desa Konoha. Kakashi pun menyapa sang penjaga gerbang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Yo, Izumo, Kotetsu, Konnichiwa." Sapa Kakashi sambil memperlihatkan _eye smile_ nya.

"Ah, Konnichiwa Kakashi-san." Jawab Izumo dan Kotetsu serempak.

"Bagaimana dengan misimu Kakashi-san?" Tanya Kotetsu pada Kakashi.

"Tentu saja berhasil Kotetsu. Baru saja tadi aku bertukar dengan Guy untuk menjaga perbatasan. Ini pun aku ingin ke kantor Hokage-sama untuk melaporkan misiku." Jelas Kakashi pada Kotetsu.

Boruto yang melihat itu pun hanya diam. Ia memperhatikan kedua penjaga gerbang ini dari atas sampai ke bawah.

'Ya ampun. Ini kan Kakek Izumo dan Kakek Kotetsu-ttebasa. Seingat ku mereka ini kan sudah tua. Kenapa sekarang masih sangat muda ya? Dan lagi, apa tugasnya menjaga gerbang merupakan tugas abadi mereka? Argh, memikirkannya membuatku pusing. Lebih baik aku diam.' Batin Boruto kebingungan.

Izumo yang tidak berbicara dengan Kakashi pun memperhatikan Boruto. Ia tampak kebingungan dengan dengan orang yang bersama dengan Kakashi. Kakashi memang menjalankannya misi, tapi Ia sendiri. Lalu siapa anak ini?

"Ano, Kakashi-san. Anak yang bersamamu, itu siapa? Setahuku saat kau pergi misi, kau pergi sendiri kan?" Tanya Izumo yang memang tadi tidak berbicara dengan Kakashi.

"Ah, anak ini. Kulihat saat aku pulang, aku melihat anak ini sendirian di dalam hutan. Dan lagi, anak ini hampir di makan oleh hewan buas. Keadaannya tadi tidak memungkinkan dia untuk melawan hewan buas itu. Jadi aku menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ke desa bersama ku." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Eh? Berarti dengan kata lain anak ini orang asing? Lalu kenapa kau membawanya Kakashi-san? Bagaimana jika nantinya anak ini berbahaya?" Giliran Kotetsu yang bertanya.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Aku akan mengawasinya. Aku yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Dan juga, aku ingin melaporkan hal ini pada Hokage-sama." Jelas Kakashi lagi.

"Ah. Maaf kalau begitu Kakashi-san. Kami mengandalkan mu Kakashi-san." Ujar Izumo sedikit mempercayai Kakashi.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku akan ke ruangan Hokage-sama. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Izumo, Kotetsu." Ujar Kakashi sembari pergi meninggalkan gerbang diikuti oleh Boruto.

'Apa-apaan ini? Apa mereka tidak mengenalku? Anak Hokage ke-7 dattebasa. Ah aku lupa. Bahkan Kakek Kakashi juga tidak mengenal ku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ya? Ah sudahlah. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya nanti. Dan lagi, kenapa tubuhku masih merasa sakit saja ya? Padahal tadi sudah sedikit beristirahat. Ugh, menyebalkan.' Batin Boruto meratapi kebingungan nya. Ia pun mengikuti Kakashi.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Boruto dan Kakashi pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Tapi bukan Kantor Hokage, melainkan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Eh? Kakashi-san. Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau ini ingin ke kantor Hokage? Lalu kenapa kita kesini-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto bingung.

"Luka luka mu perlu mendapatkan perawatan Boruto. Aku akan meninggalkan mu disini bersama bunshinku. Istirahat saja tidak cukup. Ya sudah. Lebih baik kita masuk kedalam." Jawab Kakashi sembari mengajak Boruto.

Boruto yang mendapat jawaban itu hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau badannya memang sakit sehabis bertarung dengan Ular Kuchiyose itu. Jadi ia pun hanya menuruti perintah Kakashi.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah ruangan, Kakashi pun berucap.

"Maaf Dokter-san mengganggu Anda. Saya datang kesini karena membawa pasien baru. Luka luka di tubuhnya cukup parah. Jadi untuk sementara waktu saya ingin Anda merawat anak ini. Untuk masalah administrasi nanti saya akan mengurusnya." Ujar Kakashi pada sang Dokter. Menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya datang kemari.

"Ah, tidak masalah Ninja-san. Kalau begitu mari, aku akan memeriksanya dan merawatnya." Jawab Dokter tersebut pada Kakashi.

"Boruto. Untuk sementara waktu kau berada disini dulu. Aku akan meninggalkan bunshinku bersama mu. Aku akan ke kantor Hokage terlebih dahulu untuk melaporkan misiku." Ujar Kakashi pada Boruto.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Kakashi-san." Boruto pun hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan dia padamu Dokter-san." Setalah berbicara begitu, Kakashi pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Menuju kantor Hokage. Yang sebelumnya Ia meninggalkan satu bunshin dan menyerahkan dompetnya pada bunshinnya untuk urusan administrasi.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Kakashi pun sampai di ruangan Hokage untuk melaporkan misinya.

"Sandaime-sama. Saya ingin melaporkan bahwa misi saya telah berhasil dilaksanakan dan sudah berganti dengan Maito Guy." Ujar Kakashi pada sang Hokage ke-3.

"Hmm, bagus. Ku terima laporan misimu. Ada lagi yang ingin kau laporkan?" Tanya sang Hokage pada Kakashi.

"Ha'i. Ada Sandaime-sama. Saat saya ingin pulang setelah usai misi, saya bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang kira kira berumur 12 tahun di tengah hutan perbatasan. Dan dari yang saya lihat, Ia seperti ingin di terkam oleh hewan Kuchiyose Ular. Keadaannya pun memprihatinkan yang memungkinkan untuk menjadi santapan ular tersebut. Jadi saya menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ke desa. Saat ini, Ia sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha ditemani oleh Bunshin Saya." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Anak kecil? Siapa dia? Kenapa Ia bisa ada di dalam hutan perbatasan?" Tanya sang Hokage pada Kakashi.

"Saya juga tidak tahu Sandaime-sama. Saat saya tanya mengenai dirinya, ia seperti kehilangan ingatannya. Ia juga bilang bahwa Ia tidak tahu mengapa Ia ada di hutan tersebut. Dan dari penampilannya, Ia terbilang mirip dengan Naruto. Dan saat kami berkenalan, Ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Uzumaki Boruto." Jelas Kakashi lagi pada sang Hokage.

"Apa? Uzumaki Boruto? Uzumaki? Dan lagi kau bilang mirip dengan Naruto? Kurasa tidak hanya penampilannya yang mirip seperti yang kau bilang, melainkan namanya juga. Naruto dan Boruto. Dan lagi, apa maksudmu dengan Uzumaki? Kau tentu tahu bukan bahwa di desa ini, Uzumaki hanyalah Kushina. Apa kau yakin bahwa anak itu adalah Uzumaki?" Sandaime pun cukup kebingungan dengan situasi yang ada.

"Saya tahu Sandaime-sama. Tapi seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya. Sepertinya anak itu kehilangan ingatannya. Dan juga, dari buku sejarah yang saya baca, sepertinya memang masih ada Uzumaki yang tersisa di dunia ini. Namun tersebar luas. Bukan hanya di Konoha saja. Saya awalnya juga tidak percaya, karena rambutnya berwarna kuning. Dan juga yang saya tahu, Uzumaki itu rambutnya berwarna merah. Saat saya tanya, Ia bilang mungkin salah satu dari orang tuanya berambut kuning. Saat saya tanya siapa orang tuanya, Ia bilang Ia tidak mengingatnya." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Hmm, begitu. Aku mengerti. Kakashi, ku tugaskan kau untuk terus mengawasi anak itu. Dari penjelasan yang kau berikan, aku ragu bahwa anak itu kehilangan ingatannya. Bisa saja anak itu berbohong." Balas sang Hokage pada Kakashi.

"Baiklah Sandaime-sama. Sesuai perintah Anda saya akan mengawasinya. Sandaime-sama, saya ingin bertanya sekaligus meminta izin. Bagaimana jika saya menggunakan Jutsu Hipnotis untuk menguak kebenaran anak tersebut?" Jawab Kakashi sembari bertanya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi jika kau ingin melakukan nya, bilang padaku. Kita lakukan di ruanganku. Dan cukup ada aku, kau, dan anak itu saja. Oh iya, aku ingin ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Aku ingin melihatnya dan melihat keadaanya." Jawab Sandaime pada Kakashi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ruangan Hokage nya? Apa anda akan meninggalkan nya?" Tanya Kakashi, karena yang Ia tahu seorang Hokage tidak boleh meninggalkan ruang kerjanya tanpa alasan.

"Aku akan menyuruh asisten kepercayaan ku untuk menjaganya sebentar. Sementara itu, aku akan ikut denganmu. Kalau begitu, ayo kita bergegas." Jawabnya sembari mengajak Kakashi.

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama." Jawab Kakashi patuh.

Sandaime dan Kakashi pun meninggalkan ruangan Hokage dan mereka pun menuju rumah sakit.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Sandaime dan Kakashi pun sampai di Rumah Sakit. Sandaime dan Kakashi pun menuju ruangan tempat Boruto dirawat. Dan sampai lah mereka disana. Mereka pun masuk ke ruangan itu. Bunshin Kakashi yang mengurus administrasi pun sudah hilang karena sudah memberikan dompet nya pada Kakashi yang asli.

"Ah, Hokage-sama Konnichiwa." Sapa sang Dokter ramah pada sang Hokage.

"Konnichiwa mo Dokter-san" Balas Sandaime tak kalah ramah.

"Ada apa gerangan Hokage-sama kesini?" Tanya sang Dokter dengan nada ramahnya.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan pasien yang dibawa oleh salah satu ninja ku yang bernama Uzumaki Boruto." Jelas sang Hokage pada sang Dokter.

"Ah, pasien yang bernama Uzumaki Boruto ya. Mari saya antar Hokage-sama, Ninja-san." Ujar sang Dokter dengan ramahnya.

Sang Dokter pun mengantarkannya ke kasur Boruto dan sampailah mereka disana.

Sang Hokage pun sedikit terkejut saat melihat Boruto. Yang dibicarakan oleh Kakashi benar. Anak ini memang benar mirip dengan Naruto. Rambut kuningnya, mata biru samudera nya, dan kulit Tan nya. Dan jangan lupakan 2 pasang kumis bergaris horizontal tipis di masing masing pipinya seperti Naruto yang memiliki 3 pasang di masing masing pipinya.

'Ternyata benar yang dibilang Kakashi. Anak ini mirip dengan Naruto.' Batin sang Hokage.

Boruto yang melihatnya pun bingung karena kedatangan orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya Dokter-san?" Tanya sang Hokage pada sang Dokter.

"Tidak parah. Hanya beberapa luka memar di tubuhnya. Setelah mendapat perawatan intensif disini, besok sore anak ini sudah bisa pulang kok." Jelas sang Dokter pada sang Hokage.

"Ah begitu. Kalu begitu terima kasih sudah merawatnya Dokter-san." Ucap sang Hokage sembari tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Hokage-sama. Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri." Setelah berkata begitu sang Dokter pun membungkukkan badannya dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Jadi anak ini yang kau bicarakan itu Kakashi? Kau benar. Ia benar benar mirip dengan Naruto." Ujarnya pada Kakashi.

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama." Balas Kakashi.

Boruto yang kebingungan pun akhirnya angkat suara.

"Maaf sebelumnya kek. Aku ingin tanya, Kakek ini siapa-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto bingung.

Mendengar itu, Sandaime hanya tersenyum. Lalu membatin-

'Bahkan kebiasaan berbicaranya pun mirip dengan Naruto. Anak ini cukup menarik.' Batin Sandaime sembari tersenyum.

"Boruto, tolong jaga bicaramu. Beliau ini-" Ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh Sandaime.

"Tak apa Kakashi. Ahem. Perkenalkan, namaku Sarutobi Hiruzen. Orang orang mengenalku sebagai Sandaime Hokage." Jawab sang Hokage sembari tersenyum.

'A-apa? Sandaime Hokage? Bukankah Sandaime Hokage sudah meninggal-ttebasa?' Batin Boruto terkejut dan bingung.

"A-ah, maafkan atas kelancangan saya Sandaime-sama. Saya benar benar tidak tahu. Kalau begitu izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Uzumaki Boruto. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dan memperkenalkan diri pada Anda." Ucap Boruto sembari membukkukan badannya meski dalam posisi duduk.

"Tak apa. Tak perlu se formal itu Boruto." Jawab Sandaime sembari tersenyum.

'Hmm, anak ini lebih sopan dibanding Naruto. Sebenarnya siapa anak ini? Aku sungguh penasaran. Banyak kemiripan antara dirinya dengan Naruto.' Batin Sandaime lagi.

"Ya sudah Kakashi. Ini sudah cukup untukku. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kantor ku. Tolong jaga anak ini ya Kakashi." Ujarnya sembari pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Boruto di ruangan.

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama." Ujar Kakashi sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Te-terima Kasih sudah mau menjenggukku Sandaime-sama" Boruto pun juga membungkukkan badannya.

Sandaime pun berbalik, dan membalasanya dengan tersenyum. Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kantornya dan benar benar keluar dari ruangan tempat Boruto dirawat.

Setelah Sandaime keluar, Boruto pun angkat suara.

"Kakashi-san. Kau tidak pulang? Ku lihat seperti nya kau lelah sekali-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Boruto. Aku akan menemani mu disini sampai kau keluar dari rumah sakit." Ujar Kakashi.

"Apa kau yakin Kakashi-san? Apa itu tidak merepotkan? Bagaimana dengan misimu-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto pada Kakashi.

"Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Sandaime-sama. Dan ini juga termasuk tugasku yang diberikan oleh Sandaime-sama untuk menjagamu." Ujar Kakashi mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih Kakashi-san sudah mau menjagaku. Maaf kalau merepotkanmu dattebasa." Ujarnya sembari meminta maaf pada Kakashi.

"Tak apa Boruto." Ujarnya sembari memperlihatkan eye smile nya.

'Sandaime Hokage masih hidup? Aku sungguh tak dapat mempercayainya-ttebasa. Setahuku Sandaime sudah meninggal pada saat Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan teman temannya sedang melaksanakan Ujian Chunnin. Itu menurut cerita dari Tou-chan dan buku yang ku baca. Kalau begitu, apa berarti aku ini kembali ke masa lalu? Huft, aku tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan nya sekarang. Ku rasa besok aku harus memastikannya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Hmm, mungkin dimulai dari sana. Ya! Dari sana dattebasa!' Batin Boruto semangat dan akan merencanakan semuanya besok. Boruto pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya sampai malam dan tidur saat malam ditemani oleh Kakashi yang tidur di sofa.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Pagi hari pun tiba. Boruto menjalankannya aktifitasnya di rumah sakit seperti biasa. Mandi, sarapan, berpakaian, dan lain lain. Kadang jika Ia bosan di ruangan, ia menuju taman belakang ditemani oleh Kakashi lalu kembali lagi ke ruangan. Perawatan intensifnya pun di lakukan pada pagi hari hingga sore hari. Sampai pada sore harinya, Boruto pun sembuh total dan diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, Boruto sudah sembuh total. Ia sudah di perbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini." Ujar sang Dokter pada Kakashi.

"Arigatou Dokter-san karena sudah merawatnya. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Sayonara Dokter-san." Jawab Kakashi pada sang Dokter.

"Douitashimashite Ninja-san. Sayonara mo Ninja-san" Balas sang Dokter pada Kakashi.

Kakashi dan Boruto pun keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Yatta, akhirnya aku keluar juga dari rumah sakit itu dattebasa. Bosan sekali rasanya disana." Gumamnya entah pada siapa meskipun ada Kakashi disana. Tangannya pun Ia taruh di belakang kepala sebagai sandaran.

"Haha. Ada ada saja kau Boruto. Yang terpenting kan kau sembuh total dulu Boruto." Ujar Kakashi menanggapi gumaman Boruto.

"Iya iya Kakashi-san. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku hingga keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau baik sekali dattebasa." Ujar Boruto senang sembari memperlihatkan cengiran 3 jarinya.

"Haha. Sudah menjadi tugasku Boruto." Balas Kakashi sembari menunjukkan _eye smile_ nya.

Keduanya pun dilanda keheningan. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Boruto pun sempat teringat dengan tujuannya.

'Ah iya. Aku kan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kalah begitu aku akan mencarinya-ttebasa.' Batin Boruto dan Ia pun celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu.

'Ah! Itu dia!' Boruto pun menemukan tujuannya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat apa yang sudah ditemukannya. Patung Hokage hanya ada 4. Memang Ia celingak celinguk dari tadi karena mencari keberadaan patung Hokage. Saat menemukannya, Ia terkejut bukan main.

'Kenapa patung Hokage cuma ada 4? Dimana patung Hokage ke 5, Kakek Kakashi, dan Tou-chan-ttebasa?' Batin Boruto bingung.

'Tunggu dulu. Jangan jangan yang dimaksud Takaichi dengan hidup di masa yang berbeda adalah aku terlempar ke masa lalu namun bukan masa lalu saat aku berumur 12 tahun, melainkan saat aku belum terlahir di masa ini. Ghh, aku harus mencari bukti lain untuk menguatkan pendapat ku-ttebasa.' Batin Boruto kurang yakin. Yahh, meskipun Ia sudah melihat Kakashi, Kotetsu, dan Izumo kembali muda dan Sandaime yang masih hidup, serta patung Hokage yang hanya ada 4, Ia belum sepenuhnya yakin. Ia harus mencari bukti lain untuk menguatkan pendapatnya.

"Boruto. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi karena dari tadi Ia memperhatikan Boruto yang celingak celinguk.

"A-ah, tidak apa apa Kakashi-san. Aku hanya sedang mengamati Desa Konoha. Kalau ku lihat, Desa ini sungguh tenang dan damai dattebasa." Jawabnya dengan senyuman 3 jarinya meskipun agak kikuk.

"Tentu saja. Desa ini kan salah satu Desa besar yang damai." Balas Kakashi.

"Kau...bahagia tinggal di Desa ini Kakashi-san?" Tanya Boruto agak ragu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku bahagia. Desa ini adalah Desa kelahiran ku. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Boruto?" Tanya Kakashi agak curiga.

"A-ah, tidak apa apa Kakashi-san. Aku hanya bingung mau bicara apa denganmu-ttebasa." Jawab Boruto agak kikuk.

"Hmm begitu." Balas Kakashi tersenyum.

'Hmm, mencurigakan. Sebaiknya kulakukan sekarang. Mumpung masih sore' Batin Kakashi.

"Boruto. Kita tidak langsung pulang ke rumahku. Aku ingin ke kantor Hokage dulu. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Sandaime-sama." Ujar Kakashi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto bingung. Kalau Kakashi ingin ke kantor Hokage, Ia kemana?

"Kau ikut denganku. Kau tentu tidak tahu dimana rumahku bukan." Jawab Kakashi.

"Owh begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Boruto tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun menuju kantor Hokage.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai di ruangan Hokage.

"Konnichiwa Sandaime-sama. Saya ingin melaporkan bahwa Boruto sudah sembuh total. Dan sepertinya kita tidak perlu menunda nunda waktu lagi. Kita lakukan 'itu' sekarang Sandaime-sama. Bagaimana?" Lapor Kakashi sembari meminta kepastian pada sang Hokage.

"Hmm begitu. Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Kita lakukan sekarang. Kalau begitu, kalian berdua ikutlah keruanganku." Ujar sang Hokage dan Ia pun berdiri menuju pintu keluar.

Sandaime, Kakashi, dan Boruto pun sampai di ruangan Sandaime dan mereka bertiga pun masuk.

"Boruto, kau duduklah di kursi itu." Perintah Kakashi pada Boruto

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa dattebasa?" Tanya Boruto bingung.

"Sudah duduk saja. Dan jangan banyak tanya!" Perintah Kakashi sekali lagi.

"E-eh? Ba-baiklah." Boruto pun bingung dan hanya bisa menurut. Lalu Ia pun duduk di kursi itu.

"Sandaime-sama?" Ujar Kakashi meminta kepastian.

"Lakukanlah Kakashi." Perintah Sandaime.

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama." Jawab Kakashi lalu Ia pun berjalan mendekati Boruto.

Boruto yang didatangi seperti itu pun sedikit takut.

"Ka-Kakashi-san. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Boruto bingung dan sedikit takut.

"Santai saja Boruto. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku ingin melakukan satu hal saja padamu. Tenang saja, tidak akan sakit kok." Ujar Kakashi lalu Ia pun segera merapal handseal.

"Apa yang kau-" Ucapan Boruto pun terputus dengan Jutsu Kakashi.

 **"Jigyaku No Jutsu!!"**

Setelah Kakashi mengucapkan Jutsunya, perlahan mata Boruto tertutup dan akhirnya Ia pun tertidur di atas kursi.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai. Dengarkan sugestiku Boruto. Cukup hanya suaraku yang kau dengar. Fokuslah. Lebih fokus lagi. Lebih fokus lagi. Dengarkan suaraku. Hanya suaraku yang kau dengar. Hanya suaraku. Hanya suaraku." Kakashi pun akhirnya memulai Jutsu Hipnotis nya pada Boruto.

"Boruto, apa kau mendengar suaraku?" Tanya Kakashi.

Boruto pun mengangguk.

"Sandaime-sama. Coba berbicaralah." Pintanya pada sang Hokage.

"Baiklah. Ahem. Boruto, kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya sang Hokage pada Boruto.

Boruto pun hanya diam. Tak melakukan apa apa.

"Sepertinya berhasil Kakashi. Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan saja." Perintah sang Hokage pada Kakashi.

"Baiklah Sandaime-sama." Patuh Kakashi dan Ia pun sekarang mencoba bertanya pada Boruto.

"Baiklah Boruto, dengarkan aku. Aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Aku melarang mu untuk berbohong. Paham!?" Ujar Kakashi tegas.

Boruto pun mengangguk.

"Sebutkan nama lengkapmu" Perintah Kakashi.

"Namaku Uzumaki Boruto." Jawab Boruto.

"Mengapa kau memakai marga Uzumaki?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Karena ayahku bermarga Uzumaki." Jawab Boruto.

"Lalu siapa kedua orang tuamu? Sebutkan nama lengkap orang tuamu! Dan sebutkan identitas tentang dirimu dan juga keluarga mu!" Perintah Kakashi lagi.

"Kedua orang tuaku merupakan Shinobi Konoha, tetapi sekarang sudah pensiun. Ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga dan Ayahku adalah seorang Hokage." Jawab Boruto belum selesai karena Kakashi dan Sandaime yang mendengar itu sungguh terkejut bukan main.

"A-apa!?" Kaget Kakashi dan Sandaime.

"Kakashi. Lanjutkan!" Perintah sang Hokage.

"Baik Sandaime-sama. Boruto! Sebutkan nama lengkap kedua orang tua mu dan jelaskan tentang identitas keluargamu termasuk dirimu!" Patuh Kakashi pada Sandaime sembari memberi perintah pada Boruto.

"Ayahku bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia adalah seorang Hokage, lebih tepatnya Nanadaime Hokage. Ayahku adalah seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Dan Ayahku mempunyai julukan yaitu Konoha No Orenji Hokage. Ibuku bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Ia adalah seorang putri dari Klan Hyuuga. Anak pertama dari Kakek Hiashi yang merupakan mantan Ketua Klan Hyuuga. Sama seperti Ayahku, Ibuku pun mempunyai julukan yaitu Byakugan No Hime. Ibuku mempunyai adik yang bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Ia adalah Bibiku dan Ia juga adalah Ketua Klan Hyuuga setelah Kakek Hiashi. Ibuku juga mempunyai seorang kakak sepupu yang merupakan Pamanku, namun Ia sudah tiada. Namanya Hyuuga Neji. Bagiku, Pamanku adalah seoarang pahlawan. Karena Ia lah, Ayah dan Ibuku masih hidup hingga Ibuku melahirkan Aku dan Adikku. Tanpa pengorbanan Paman Neji, Aku dan Adikku tidak akan pernah terlahir di dunia ini. Aku juga mempunyai Kakek dan Nenek dari Ayahku namun mereka sudah tiada tapi mereka cukup terkenal sampai sekarang. Dan mereka juga adalah Pahlawan selain Paman Neji. Nama Kakekku adalah Namikaze Minato. Ia adalah Yondaime Hokage yang menyelamatkan Desa Konoha dan Ayahku dari amukan Kyuubi saat kelahiran Ayahku. Dan Nenekku bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Ia adalah mantan Jinchuriki Kyuubi sebelum Ayahku dan Ia juga membantu Kakek Minato untuk menyelamatkan Desa Konoha dan Ayahku dari amukan Kyuubi yang sebenarnya sedang dikendalikan oleh seorang Uchiha. Tanpa pengorbanan Kakek Minato dan Nenek Kushina, Aku dan Adikku juga tidak akan pernah terlahir di dunia ini. Aku juga mempunyai seorang adik. Anak kedua atau anak bungsu dari Ayah dan Ibuku. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Himawari. Ia juga merupakan seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi setelah Ayahku. Dia terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Dan aku adalah anak pertama atau anak sulung dari Ayah dan Ibuku. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Boruto Dattebasa." Boruto pun akhirnya mengakhiri penjelasan panjang nya dengan mengulangi nama lengkapnya lagi.

"!?" Kakashi dan Sandaime sungguh kaget bukan main setelah mendengar asal usul Boruto. Hingga mereka tidak dapat berkata kata lagi.

"Ka-Kakashi. Kau bilang Jutsumu tidak akan membuat dia berbohong kan? La-lalu apa tadi dia benar benar berkata jujur?" Tanya Sandaime yang kurang yakin.

"Sa-saya yakin betul Sandaime-sama. Anda sendiri tahu kan Jutsu apa yang saya pakai? Ja-jadi dia tidak mungkin berbohong." Jawab Kakashi yang sebenarnya kurang yakin.

"Lanjutkan Kakashi! Kau mengerti apa maksudku kan!?" Perintah Sandaime.

"Saya paham Sandaime-sama. Baiklah." Patuh Kakashi.

"Boruto. Jawab pertanyaan ku. Apa kau...berasal dari masa depan?" Tanya Kakashi agak ragu.

"Mungkin iya. Aku sendiri kurang yakin kalau aku berada di masa lalu." Jawab Boruto.

"Cukup Kakashi! Kita tanya lagi saat dia terbangun. Aku ingin Boruto mengakuinya sendiri." Perintah Sandaime yang merasa sudah cukup.

"Baik Sandaime-sama." Kakashi pun menurut dan menonaktifkan Jutsunya.

 **"KAI"**

Jutsu nya pun non aktif. Perlahan mata Boruto terbuka. Menampakkan iris samudera indahnya. Hal yang pertama Ia lihat adalah 2 orang berbeda umur, yakni Kakashi dan Sandaime Hokage.

"Kakashi-san? Sandaime-sama? Sedang apa kalian? Dan dimana kita dattebasa?" Boruto yang baru bangun pun melempar beberapa pertanyaan.

"Boruto. Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Sandaime tegas.

Boruto pun hanya bingung dan Sandaime pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Apa kau berasal dari masa depan?" Tanya Sandaime tegas.

"A-apa maksud Anda Sandaime-sama?" Boruto yang ditanya itu pun bingung sekaligus panik. Pasalnya Ia juga tidak yakin jika ia berasal dari masa depan dan terlempar ke masa lalu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Boruto. Aku dan Kakashi sudah tau semuanya tentangmu. Siapa dirimu sebenarnya, identitas keluargamu, asalmu, dan lain lain. Jadi untuk memastikan nya lagi, aku tanya. Apa kau berasal dari masa depan?" Ujarnya sembari mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Apa maksudmu-ttebasa? Aku benar benar tidak mengerti." Sungguh, Boruto sungguh bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Jawab saja Boruto. Jutsu yang dipakai Kakashi tadi kepada mu adalah Jutsu Hipnotis yang membuatmu tidak akan bisa berbohong. Aku dan Kakashi sudah memberikan beberapa pertanyaan padamu dan kau menjawabnya dengan jujur. Apa maksudmu dengan kau adalah Anak dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata? Saat ini mereka berdua masih kecil. Bahkan masih berada di Akademi. Dan mungkin seumuran denganmu. Jadi tidak mungkin Naruto dan Hinata mempunyai anak yang seumuran dengan mereka." Jelas Sandaime pada Boruto.

"A-apa? T-Tou-chan dan K-Kaa-chan se-seumuran denganku? Tidak mungkin-ttebasa! Kalian pasti sedang bercanda kan!?" Boruto pun bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Boruto, aku tahu apa yang kau lihat saat kita keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau melihat patung Hokage kan? Dari cerita yang kudengar darimu, bahwa Ayahmu adalah Hokage Ketujuh. Aku tahu saat itu kau terkejut melihat patung Hokage hanya ada 4. Seharusnya ada 7 bukan? Mengingat bahwa Ayahmu adalah Hokage Ketujuh. Dan juga saat itu kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Kakek. Jika memang Ayahmu adalah Naruto, Aku tidak heran kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Kakek. Dan apa kau tidak merasa aneh bahwa aku terlihat muda sekarang? Jadi semuanya sudah jelas. Apa kami terlihat sedang bercanda Boruto?" Ujar Kakashi panjang lebar dan mengakhirinya dengan bertanya.

Boruto pun hanya menunduk. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ahem. Jadi kuulangi lagi pertanyaan ku. Apa kau berasal dari masa depan? Uzumaki Boruto?" Tanya Sandaime lagi.

Boruto pun akhirnya angkat suara namun tetap menunduk.

"Jujur saja. Aku sendiri juga bingung apa kah sekarang aku berada di masa lalu atau tidak. Ya, kalian benar dattebasa. Aku anak dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi jika kalian bilang bahwa saat ini Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ku seumuran denganku, berarti aku memang dari masa depan." Jawab Boruto jujur.

"Hmm, berarti sekarang sudah jelas bahwa kau datang dari masa depan Boruto. Aku tak heran kalau kau adalah anak Naruto. Kau begitu mirip dengannya. Tidak hanya secara fisik namun juga kebiasaan berbicaramu yang sering menggunakan kata 'dattebasa'. Sama seperti Ayahmu dan Nenekmu. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu hingga bisa berada di masa ini Boruto?" Tanya Sandaime mengakhiri penjelasan nya.

"Kalian yakin ingin mendengar ceritaku kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" Tanya Boruto.

"Demi kebaikan desa, kami, dan juga dirimu Boruto." Jawab Sandaime yakin.

" Baiklah. Ku harap kalian tidak syok mendengar cerita ku." Balas Boruto dan Ia pun memulai ceritanya.

"Sebelum aku berada di hutan itu, sebenarnya aku sedang berada di Medan perang. Saat itu sedang berlangsung Perang Dunia Shinobi Kelima. Saat itu aku juga berumur 19 tahun. Aku, Keluargaku, Teman-temanku, dan Aliansi Shinobi sedang berperang melawan musuh yang lebih kuat dibanding dengan Kyuubi ataupun Juubi. Perang berlangsung selama 7 hari 6 malam. Kami memang berhasil mengalahkan musuh kami. Kami memang berhasil memenangkan perang. Tapi...hanya aku satu satunya manusia yang masih hidup disana. Semuanya tewas tak bersisa. Bahkan para Bijuu pun juga tewas. Aku kehilangan Teman-temanku dan Keluargaku. Aku sungguh terpuruk saat itu hingga aku jatuh pingsan dan aku bertemu dengan seseorang di alam bawah sadarku yang mengatakan bahwa aku bisa menghidupi kembali orang orang yang ku sayangi, karena sejatinya ada orang orang yang memang belum ditakdirkan untuk mati. Saat mendengar itu, tentu saja aku senang bukan main. Mungkin orang itu adalah Utusan Kami-sama dan mungkin aku diberi kesempatan oleh Kami-sama. Jadi jika kalian bertanya apa tujuanku datang ke masa ini, maka aku akan menjawab...aku datang untuk memperjuangkan hidup ku dan melindungi orang orang yang kusanyangi di masa ini. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Adikku bahwa aku akan tetap hidup agar Adikku dan yang lainnya tidak merasa sedih. Aku tahu dengan kehadiranku disini akan ada perubahan di masa depan. Tetapi aku mempunyai tujuan disini. Dan jika semua tujuan ku tercapai di masa ini, aku bisa kembali ke masa ku dan menghidupkan kembali orang orang yang ku sayangi dattebasa." Boruto pun mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dan tersenyum serta menatap Kakashi dan Hiruzen dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

Kakashi dan Hiruzen yang mendengar penjelasan Boruto pun terkejut. Mereka pun menatap mata Boruto dan tidak ada kebohongan disana. Melainkan hanya kejujuran dan keyakinan.

"Ahem. Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Boruto. Dan soal Perang Dunia Shinobi Kelima, berarti sebelumnya ada Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat kan? Sampai saat ini, Dunia Shinobi hanya ada sampai Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga. Jadi, kapan berlangsungnya Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat Boruto?" Tanya Sandaime yang akhirnya percaya pada Boruto.

"Ya, Anda benar Sandaime-sama. Dari cerita Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Sensei, dan buku sejarah yang ku baca, Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat terjadi saat Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ku berumur hampir 17 tahun dattebasa." Jawab Boruto yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semuanya sudah jelas. Boruto, kedatanganmu mungkin akan membawa banyak perubahan di masa kini hingga masa depan. Tapi, Ku harap dengan kedatanganmu, akan membawa dampak baik bagi semuanya. Baik itu Dunia Shinobi, Desa Konoha, dan yang lainnya. Kedatanganmu ke masa ini juga mempunyai alasan yang kuat. Jadi, mungkin apapun yang akan kami lakukan padamu untuk membuatmu kembali ke masamu, itu tidak akan bisa. Dan mungkin hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Dan juga, mungkin alasan lainnya kau datang kesini adalah, ada sesuatu hal yang hanya kau seoarang yang bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin itu." Balas Sandaime disertai senyuman yang terpatri di wajah nya.

"Arigatou. Arigatou Gozaimasu Sandaime-sama, karena sudah mau menerima kehadiranku. Arigatou dattebasa." Tentu saja Boruto senang bukan main. Yah, pada akhirnya Ia bisa melakukan tugasnya disini.

"Baiklah. Aku sependapat dengan Sandaime-sama. Awalnya aku kurang yakin dengan kedatanganmu karena kau pasti akan banyak membawa perubahan. Tapi mendengar penjelasan Sandaime-sama, aku setuju. Aku juga menerimamu Boruto." Ujar Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan pembicaraan antara Sandaime dengan Boruto.

"Sankyuu Kakek Kakashi. Sankyuu dattebasa. Hehehe." Tentu saja Boruto tak dapat menahan kebahagiaanya.

"Ugh Boruto. Berhentilah memanggilku Kakek. Aku tidak setua itu. Meskipun kau Anaknya Naruto, aku tidak menerimanya jika kau memanggilku Kakek." Ujar Kakashi agak cemberut.

"Iya iya Rokudaime-sama. Hehehe." Ujar Boruto yang di sengaja.

"Huh? Rokudaime? Apa maksudmu Boruto?" Tentu saja Kakashi bingung sekaligus tidak yakin.

"Di masaku, Kau itu Rokudaime Hokage dattebasa." Ujar Boruto sembari tersenyum.

"A-apa? A-aku, Rokudaime Hokage?" Tanya Kakashi tak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Tak ada gunanya juga kalau aku berbohong dattebasa." Jawab Boruto seadanya.

"Sudah-sudah. Tak perlu bicara lagi. Boruto, kau tak perlu mengucapkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Biarlah berjalan seperti apa adanya." Ujar Sandaime memperingatkan.

"Baiklah Sandaime-sama. Sandaime-sama. Aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu. Bolehkah-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto untuk meminta sesuatu.

"Tentu Boruto. Apa itu?" Balas tanya Sandaime.

"Izinkan aku untuk masuk dan menjadi murid Akademi Ninja-ttebasa. Bagaimanapun juga, kedatangan ku kesini adalah melindungi orang orang yang kusanyangi. Terutama Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ku dattebasa. Aku ingin melindungi mereka dan ingin lebih dekat dengan mereka. Ku mohon Sandaime-sama." Ujar Boruto meminta izin dengan penuh permohonan.

"Baiklah. Lusa Boruto. Lusa kau sudah bisa masuk dan menjadi murid Akademi Ninja. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya Boruto." Ujar Sandaime sembari tersenyum.

"Arigatou. Arigatou sudah memenuhi permintaan ku Sandaime-sama." Balas Boruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran 3 jarinya.

"Douitashimashite Boruto. Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kita keluar dari ruanganku. Aku harus ke ruangan Hokage. Masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan disana." Ujarnya sembari berjalan menuju keluar ruangan.

"Eh? Jadi sedari tadi kita berada diruanganmu Sandaime-sama?" Tanya Boruto bingung.

"Memangnya kau pikir kita dimana Boruto? Kau lupa kalau kita memang berada di ruangan Sandaime-sama? Ku rasa Jutsu ku tidak membuatmu lupa ingatan dengan keberadaan kita sekarang Boruto." Ujar Kakashi yang sedikit jengkel.

"Hehehe. Warui dattebasa. Aku lupa." Boruto pun hanya bisa nyengir 3 jari dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah sudah. Lebih baik kita keluar dari sini. Masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan di ruangan Hokage." Ujar Sandaime melerai sembari memperingatkan.

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama." Jawab Kakashi dan Boruto serempak dan mereka pun mengikuti Sandaime.

Setelah semuanya keluar, Sandaime pun mengunci ruangannya.

"Baiklah Kakashi. Ku serahkan Boruto padamu. Sekarang dia akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Untuk pengurusan Akademi, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku ke ruangan Hokage sekarang. Sampai jumpa Boruto, Kakashi." Setelah berucap begitu, Sandaime pun menuju ruangan Hokage nya.

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama. Sampai jumpa juga Sandaime-sama." Balas Kakashi sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah Boruto, sebaiknya kita pulang kerumahku. Ini sudah hampir malam." Ujar Kakashi pada Boruto.

"Ya sudah. Ayo Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Boruto.

"Sensei?" Kakashi yang dipanggil begitu hanya bingung.

"Sejujurnya aku kurang nyaman kalau harus memanggilmu dengan 'Kakashi-san'. Kau pun tak memperbolehkan ku memanggilmu Kakek. Jadi sepertinya lebih enak memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Kakashi-sensei'." Jelas Boruto menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja Boruto." Kakashi pun pasrah. Setidaknya 'Sensei' masih lebih baik dibanding dengan 'Kakek'. Lalu Ia pun berjalan keluar dari kantor Hokage diikuti Boruto.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Kakashi dan Boruto pun sampai di rumah Kakashi. Dan Boruto pun meminta izin untuk mandi.

"Kakashi-sensei. Aku ingin mandi-ttebasa. Bolehkah aku menggunakan kamar mandimu?" Tanya Boruto meminta izin.

"Pakailah Boruto." Kakashi pun hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

"Baiklah. Sankyuu Sensei." Balas Boruto dan Ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya. Kakashi pun menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Setelah Boruto selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Ia pun segera menuju meja makan.

"Sugoi. Baunya enak sekali dattebasa. Kau yang memasak semua ini Sensei?" Tanya Boruto.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi dirumah ini selain kau dan aku?" Tanyanya balik pada Boruto.

"Hehehe. Benar juga. Maaf ya, aku sudah bertanya hal konyol padamu dattebasa." Boruto pun hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tak apa. Duduklah Boruto. Kita makan sama-sama." Ajak Kakashi sembari tersenyum.

"Yosh, Baiklah. Sankyuu Kakashi-sensei." Ujar Boruto dan Ia pun duduk di meja makan.

"Ittadakimasu." Ujar mereka serempak dan mereka pun makan bersama-sama sampai selesai.

Setelah makan malam selesai. Kakashi pun membawa semua piring dan mangkuk bekasnya kedalam wastafel. Dan Ia pun mencucinya.

"Biar aku bantu-ttebasa." Boruto pun datang dan menawarkan bantuan

"Tentu saja. Onegai Boruto." Kakashi pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Yosh, Baiklah. Serahkan padaku." Boruto pun mengerjakan bagiannya.

Kakashi yang mencuci piring dan mangkuknya dan Boruto yang mengeringkannya. Pekerjaan pun selesai dengan cepat.

"Arigatou Boruto." Ujar Kakashi sembari tersenyum.

"Tak masalah Sensei. Hehehe" Jawab Boruto yang hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka berdua pun dilanda keheningan. Sampai Boruto angkat suara.

"Sensei. Aku mau keluar sebentar. Hanya mencari angin segar saja. Bolehkah?" Tanya Boruto meminta izin.

"Tentu Boruto. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut ya." Ujar Kakashi sembari memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya keluar sebentar kok. Sankyuu Sensei." Setelah berkata begitu, Boruto pun mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas keluar dari rumah untuk mencari udara segar.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Boruto pun berjalan jalan di Desa Konoha. Yahh, Ia ingin melihat keindahan desanya lebih lama lagi. Jujur saja, Ia sangat merindukan desanya ini. Meskipun desanya pada zaman dulu. Namun bukan masalah. Yang terpenting ini tetaplah Desa Konoha. Desa kelahirannya.

Saat Ia sedang asik asiknya memperhatikan desa, tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya.

BUGH

Keduanya pun terjatuh dengan posisi Boruto yang jatuh terlentang.

"Ittai" Keduanya pun meringis bersamaan.

Orang yang menabrak Boruto pun berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Ano. Maafkan aku karena menabrakmu. Aku tidak melihatmu saat berlari tadi." Ujar orang itu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Boruto pun bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya juga.

"Ah, tak apa. Aku juga tak memperhatikan jalanku tadi." Ujar Boruto yang juga sebenarnya tidak memperhatikan kedepan.

Saat Boruto melihat orang itu, Ia sedikit kaget. Ia perhatikan orang ini dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut kuning jabrik, kulit Tan, baju biru yang ditutupi rompi jingga, celana pendek berwarna hitam, dan sepatu.

'Aku seperti pernah melihat orang ini. Tapi siapa ya. Dia mirip seseorang.' Batin Boruto penasaran

"Kau tak apa-ttebayo?" Tanya orang itu khawatir. Pasalnya Ia setelah berbicara dan melihatnya, langsung diam seperti patung. Tentu saja orang ini sedikit khawatir.

"A-ah. I-iya, aku tak apa kok. Hehehe." Boruto pun salah tingkah karena ketahuan melamun.

Boruto melihat orang ini lagi dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Yang bisa membuat Ia melihat orang ini secara keseluruhan. Karena tadi orang ini sempat mendekat. Lagi lagi Boruto sedikit terkejut. Matanya berwarna sama dengannya dan juga orang ini memiliki 3 pasang kumis di masing masing pipinya.

'Tunggu dulu. Kenapa rasanya aku seperti mengenal orang ini? Rasanya familiar sekali. Aku benar benar tidak merasakan keasingan pada orang ini. Rambut kuning jabrik, kulit tan, baju berwarna jingga, mata yang sama denganku, dan juga 3 garis kumis di masing masing pipinya? Ciri-cirinya seperti...' Boruto pun lebih berpikir lagi untuk mengingat siapa orang didepannya ini.

'Tunggu dulu. Tadi dia bilang *ttebayo*? Ciri-cirinya dan ttebayo-nya...Jangan jangan!?' Boruto pun mulai dag dig dug tak karuan.

"Tou-chan?"

 **Bersambung...**

 **Author Note:**

 **Hallo Minna ketemu lagi dengan saya Author tertampan di dunia Mwahahaha. *plak*. 'Reader: Ngaca lu kambing'. Hehe bercanda. Maafin saya ya karena kelamaan update. Kemarin bener bener lagi buntu untuk lanjutin ceritanya. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 nya. Kayaknya Chap ini sedikit lebih panjang ya. Gk papa kan? Gk papa dong. Hehehe. Yahh semoga di chap kali ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Untuk Pairing BoruHina (Boruto X Hinata), itu ada alasan kenapa ada pairing itu. Tentu saja untuk kelancaran cerita. Tenang aja, Pairingnya bersifat sementara kok untuk BoruHina. Gk lama, beneran deh. Kalau untuk Hinata, saya akan tetap memakai Pairing Favorit saya yang bersifat abadi yaitu NaruHina, karena saya adalah Anti Hinata Centric. Kenapa? Karena Hinata hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Mwahahaha, ahem maaf kelepasan hehehe. Kalau untuk pairing BoruHima (Boruto X Himawari), saya gk tau deh berapa lama. Yang jelas di akhir cerita Pairingnya nanti bukan BoruHima kok tenang aja. Ceritanya memang sedikit Incest, tapi incestnya gk sampai pernikahan apa lagi sampai punya anak. Jangan lupa setelah baca ini tinggalkan Review-nya ya. Saran dan Kritik dari Reader dan Senpai-Senpai sekalian akan sangat membantu dan saya terima dengan lapang dada karena untuk perkembangan saya juga dalam menulis cerita. Kalau begitu See you Next chap. Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: Bertemu Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Boruto dan yang lainnya berhasil memenangkan perang. Tetapi hanya dirinya yang masih hidup. Namun, Boruto di beri kesempatan untuk menghidupi orang orang yang Ia sayangi. Tapi ada syaratnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Apa yang akan di lakukan Boruto? Simak ceritanya.**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, Semi-Incest, kadang BoruHima, Kadang BoruHina. NaruHina. Pairing BoruHina bersifat sementara. Alur cerita sedikit berbeda dengan Canon. Sedikit Sci-fi. Masih banyak Typo. Author amatiran. Cerita pasaran. Bahasa kadang baku kadang nggak. Dan lain-lain. Bagi yang gk suka Incest, silahkan tekan back dan jangan baca cerita ini.**

Selamat membaca

 _Cerita sebelumnya:_

 _"Kau tak apa-ttebayo?" Tanya orang itu khawatir. Pasalnya Ia setelah berbicara dan melihatnya, langsung diam seperti patung. Tentu saja orang ini sedikit khawatir._

 _"A-ah. I-iya, aku tak apa kok. Hehehe." Boruto pun salah tingkah karena ketahuan melamun._

 _Boruto melihat orang ini lagi dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Yang bisa membuat Ia melihat orang ini secara keseluruhan. Karena tadi orang ini sempat mendekat. Lagi lagi Boruto sedikit terkejut. Matanya berwarna sama dengannya dan juga orang ini memiliki 3 pasang kumis di masing masing pipinya._

 _'Tunggu dulu. Kenapa rasanya aku seperti mengenal orang ini? Rasanya familiar sekali. Aku benar benar tidak merasakan keasingan pada orang ini. Rambut kuning jabrik, kulit tan, baju berwarna jingga, mata yang sama denganku, dan juga 3 garis kumis di masing masing pipinya? Ciri-cirinya seperti...' Boruto pun lebih berpikir lagi untuk mengingat siapa orang didepannya ini._

 _'Tunggu dulu. Tadi dia bilang *ttebayo*? Ciri-cirinya dan ttebayo-nya...Jangan jangan!?' Boruto pun mulai dag dig dug tak karuan._

 _"Tou-chan?"_

 **Chapter 4: Bertemu Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan**

"Tou-chan?" Boruto pun berucap tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Orang ini pun bingung karena Boruto seperti mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak didengarnya.

"A-ah, tidak apa. Aku hanya melamun tadi-ttebasa. Hehehe." Boruto pun hanya bisa tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

'Ugh. Bisa gawat kalau aku sampai salah berucap. Bagaimana pun juga ini bukan masaku dattebasa. Argh kau bodoh sekali Boruto. Tapi anak ini seperti memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang mirip dengan Tou-chan ya? Dan juga dia tadi ngomong *ttebayo*. Apa mungkin dia ini Tou-chan ya? Kata Sandaime dan Kakashi-sensei, di masa ini Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan seumuran denganku dan masih belajar di Akademi. Ghh, seperti nya aku harus mencari tahu sendiri-ttebasa.' Batin Boruto berpikir.

"Hey. Kau sungguh tak apa-ttebayo? Dari tadi kau melamun terus." Orang itu pun mulai sedikit jengkel karena dari tadi Boruto terus diam seperti melamun.

"E-eh? Ahahaha. Maaf kalau aku melamun terus. Aku sungguh tak apa kok-ttebasa. Ngomong ngomong sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Boruto mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya sedang berjalan jalan malam saja. Aku sungguh bosan di apartemen ku dattebayo. Jadi aku hanya sedang mencari angin malam saja." Jawab orang ini seadanya.

"Oh begitu. Aku juga. Kalau begitu kita sama dattebasa. Ngomong ngomong sekarang kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Boruto lagi.

"Aku ingin ke patung Hokage-ttebayo. Sepertinya suasana disana sangat bagus. Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" Jelasnya dan bertanya pada Boruto.

"Uhm boleh jika kau mengizinkan. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga jika ke patung Hokage-ttebasa." Jawab Boruto disertai senyum indahnya.

"Tentu saja dattebayo. Kalau begitu ayo." Orang itu pun mengajak Boruto dan berlari menuju patung Hokage. Boruto pun mengikuti nya dengan berlari.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai di patung Hokage. Lebih tepatnya patung Hokage Keempat. Mereka berdua melihat pemandangan Desa Konoha pada malam hari yang sungguh sangat indah.

"Tidak kusangka indah sekali pemandangan Desa dari sini dattebasa." Ujar Boruto senang dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Kalau masalah pemandangan Desa, disinilah tempat terbaiknya dattebayo. Hehehe." Balas orang ini yang juga ikut senang dengan Boruto.

"Ngomong ngomong, kita sama sekali belum berkenalan semenjak kita bertemu tadi dattebayo. Kalau kita tidak kenalan, aku bingung mau memanggilmu apa." Lanjutnya yang sedari tadi memang belum kenalan.

"Ah kau benar juga. Kalau begitu ayo kita kenalan. Namaku Uzumaki Boruto dattebasa." Boruto pun menghadap orang ini dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

'Eh? Uzumaki?' Batin orang ini bingung.

"Ah. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo. Senang berkenalan denganmu Boruto." Orang ini yang bernama Naruto pun membalas jabatan tangan Boruto.

'H-hah? U-Uzumaki N-N-Naruto? T-Tou-chan?' Boruto pun hanya bisa syok mendengar Naruto mengenalkan dirinya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa-ttebayo? Kenapa kau terkejut begitu? Apa ada yang salah dengan namaku?" Naruto pun hanya bingung melihat Boruto yang hanya diam tidak merespon.

Lagi-lagi Boruto hanya diam. Tidak merespon Naruto.

"Boruto?" Panggil Naruto pada Boruto sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya di depan wajah Boruto.

Seketika itu tanpa pikir panjang Boruto pun memeluk Naruto erat. Sangat erat. Seakan akan Boruto sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Tubuhnya pun sedikit bergetar. Air matanya sedikit keluar. Sungguh Boruto sangat bahagia dapat bertemu Ayahnya.

Naruto yang dipeluk tiba tiba hanya bingung. Sekaligus sesak karena Boruto memeluknya sangat erat.

"Eh? Kau kenapa-ttebayo? Kenapa tiba tiba memelukku?" Akhirnya Naruto pun bertanya.

Boruto tetap tidak bergeming. Masih dengan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Boruto?" Panggil Naruto.

"Kumohon."

"Eh?"

"Kumohon biarkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa saat saja. Kumohon." Ujarnya tetap memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Sementara Naruto masih bingung dan Ia pun hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Boruto.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto yang tanpa sadar juga membalas pelukan Boruto.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Boruto pun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bahagia meskipun ada bekas air mata disana.

"Kau kenapa-ttebayo? Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku? Dan juga, apakah kau habis menangis?" Tanya Naruto bertubi tubi.

"A-ah, maaf Naruto. Aku hanya kelepasan tadi-ttebasa. Maaf kalau aku memelukmu tiba tiba. Hanya saja, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku yang sudah meninggalkanku pergi." Ujar Boruto yang tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu-ttebayo?" Naruto sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Boruto.

"Ah, maaf. Lupakan saja apa yang kubicarakan tadi-ttebasa. Hahaha." Tawanya kikuk sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini cukup aneh Boruto." Naruto pun akhirnya menyerah dan Ia pun duduk di atas patung Hokage Keempat.

"Hehehe." Lagi lagi Boruto hanya bisa tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal dan Ia pun juga duduk di atas patung Hokage Keempat.

Keduanya pun dilanda keheningan. Sampai akhirnya, keduanya angkat suara karena memang sama sama tidak menyukai keadaan yang hening begini.

"Naruto/Boruto?" panggil Boruto dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Eh? Kau saja dulu-ttebasa." Boruto pun mengalah dan membiarkan Naruto bicara duluan.

"Tidak tidak. Kau saja dulu-ttebayo. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ujar Naruto yang juga mengalah dan membiarkan Boruto berbicara duluan.

"Uhm, baiklah." Boruto pun menurut. Mengambil nafasnya secara perlahan dan membuang nya juga secara perlahan dan Ia pun memulai berbicara.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto memastikan.

"Tentu saja dattebayo. Apa itu?" Naruto pun mengiyakan dan kembali bertanya.

"Uhm, Bolehkah...bolehkah aku...berteman denganmu?" Tanya Boruto agak ragu.

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu melebarkan matanya. Terkejut. Tentu saja. Selama ini, mana ada orang-orang yang mau berteman dengannya? Kalau bukan Naruto sendiri yang mengajak berteman duluan? Mengingat bahwa Ia di benci oleh penduduk desa karena memiliki Monster yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Yahh, meskipun sekarang Ia punya teman seperti Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Choji karena orang tua mereka adalah teman baik orang tua Naruto. Itu pun Naruto berteman saat sudah masuk Akademi. Sebelum masuk Akademi? Naruto benar benar tidak punya teman sama sekali.

"Kau...kau serius dattebayo?" Sekarang Naruto yang bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya salah jika aku ingin berteman denganmu-ttebasa?" Boruto pun membalikkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau benar benar ingin berteman denganku? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku memiliki Monster mengerikan yang ada di dalam tubuhku?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

'Ah benar juga ya. Tou-chan kan memiliki Kurama di dalam tubuhnya. Dari cerita yang ku dengar dari Tou-chan, saat Tou-chan belum masuk Akademi, Tou-chan tidak memiliki satu pun teman. Hanya karena Tou-chan memiliki Kurama dalam tubuhnya, membuat Tou-chan dibenci dan dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa. Yahh, meskipun di usia sekarang Tou-chan sudah punya teman semenjak masuk Akademi. Tapi itu hanya Paman Kiba, Paman Shikamaru, dan Paman Choji. Yang lain mana ada yang mau berteman dengan Tou-chan. Hanya Kepala Sekolah dan Sandaime-sama yang benar benar mau menyayanginya dan menjaganya. Ah aku mengerti kenapa Tou-chan bicara seperti ini.' Batin Boruto sendu. Dan Ia pun memegang kedua pundak Naruto.

"Naruto. Kalau boleh jujur, aku ini orang baru di Desa Konoha. Jadi aku belum mengetahui Monster yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu. Adikku juga sama sepertimu. Adikku juga memiliki Monster mengerikan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya dijauhi, dikucilkan, dan dibenci. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Adikku. Aku sangat menyayangi Adikku. Aku tidak peduli jika teman-temanku, orang lain, bahkan orang tuaku membenci Adikku. Aku juga tidak peduli Monster yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Karena aku sangat amat menyayangi Adikku. Walaupun pada kenyataanya orang tuaku dan teman-temanku tidak pernah membenci Adikku. Justru sebaliknya. Mereka menyayangi Adikku." Ujar Boruto yang sebenarnya belum selesai. Yahh, walaupun Ia sedikit berbohong dengan kenyataan adiknya.

"Bo-Boruto...a-apa kau serius? K-kau ti-tidak berbohong kan?" Naruto hanya bisa terkejut dan menatap Boruto dengan pandangan kurang yakin.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu dattebasa? Kurasa tak ada gunanya. Naruto, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak peduli dengan Monster yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Kau dan Monster itu berbeda. Kau ya kau. Monster itu ya Monster itu. Dan aku ingin menjadi temanmu, bukan Monster itu. Juga, aku akan menghajar Monster itu jika Dia menghalangi pertemanan kita dattebasa." Ujar Boruto yakin tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Boruto..." Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan kata katanya. Ia hanya menatap mata Boruto. Mencari kebohongan di dalam mata itu. Namun nihil. Tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali. Yang ada hanya kejujuran dan kepercayaan diri.

"Kalau perlu, akan kubuat Monster itu menjadi teman kita. Dengan begitu, kau tak perlu takut jika kau dibenci penduduk desa. Masih ada aku dan monster itu yang menjadi temanmu. Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dattebasa. Maka dari itu, izinkanlah aku untuk menjadi temanmu Naruto." Tambahnya lagi dengan menatap mata Naruto penuh keyakinan.

Naruto tak dapat berkata kata lagi. Ia senang. Terlampau senang malah. Selama Ia hidup, belum pernah ada orang yang ingin menjadi temannya. Biasanya Naruto yang mengajak berteman duluan. Dan kini, Boruto datang serta ingin menjadi temannya. Tentu saja Ia tak kuasa menolak. Ia senang akhirnya Ia mempunyai teman yang datang padanya. Bukan Ia yang meminta. Naruto pun menghambur ke Pelukan Boruto saking bahagianya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Arigatou Boruto. Arigatou sudah ingin menjadi temanku. Aku sungguh bahagia dattebayo. Selama ini jika aku ingin berteman, selalu aku yang memulai berteman. Kau lah orang pertama yang mengajakku berteman Boruto. Aku ingin. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu Boruto. Kumohon jangan pernah meninggalkan aku-ttebayo." Naruto pun makin mempererat pelukannya pada Boruto.

"Iya. Aku janji aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Karena kau adalah temanku yang berharga dattebasa." Boruto pun membalas pelukannya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Setalah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka pun melepas pelukannya.

"Boruto? Kau serius ingin menjadikan Monster di dalam tubuhku sebagai teman kita? Apa kau bisa dattebayo?" Tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya kurang yakin.

"Aku serius dattebasa. Jika saat ini kita belum bisa menjadikan Dia sebagai teman kita, mungkin lain waktu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, Monster itu pasti akan menjadi teman kita dattebasa." Ujar Boruto yakin seyakin-yakinnya.

"Uhm. Kuharap kau benar Boruto." Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum dengan apa yg dibicarakan Boruto.

"Naruto. Bukankah tadi kau juga ingin bilang sesuatu. Sekarang giliranmu untuk mengucapkan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ujar Boruto yang sempat mengingatkan.

"Ah iya kau benar-ttebayo. Uhm gini. Saat kita berkenalan tadi, namamu Uzumaki Boruto kan? Apa marga Uzumaki mu sama dengan marga Uzumaki ku?" Tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya memang ingin Ia tanyakan.

"Oh aku mengerti apa maksudmu-ttebasa. Iya marga kita sama kok. Di Dunia ini tidak ada 2 marga Uzumaki. Hanya 1. Dengan kata lain, kita berasal dari Klan yang sama Naruto. Dan juga aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku orang baru Di Desa Konoha. Mungkin saja aku ini kerabat jauhmu Naruto." Jelas Boruto disertai dengan senyumannya.

"Ja-jadi dengan kata lain kau ini-" Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan kata katanya karena terpotong oleh Boruto.

"Saudara? Iya benar-ttebasa. Meskipun kita ini saudara jauh, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kita memiliki darah yang sama, yaitu darah Uzumaki." Tambah Boruto masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ja-jadi, aku bisa menganggapmu lebih dari sebagai temanku kan-ttebayo? Aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku kan?" Tanya Naruto berharap.

"Tentu saja. Mulai saat ini, aku adalah saudaramu dattebasa. Hehehe." Ujar Boruto disertai tawa ringannya.

"A-aku sungguh tidak percaya-ttebayo. Aku punya keluarga. Hal yang kuimpi-impikan sejak dulu. Aku sungguh bahagia sekarang." Ujar Naruto sembari menangis. Menangis bahagia.

"Naruto. Sekarang ada aku disisimu. Jika kau punya sesuatu untuk diceritakan, ceritakan padaku. Jika kau punya masalah dan beban, bagikan lah padaku. Kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendiri sekarang. Karena bagaimana pun juga, aku adalah saudaramu sekarang dattebasa." Ujar Boruto meyakinkan Naruto.

"Tentu saja-ttebayo. Kalau begitu kau juga. Aku ingin kau juga menceritakan masalahmu dan membagikan bebanmu padaku. Dengan begitu, kita bisa menanggung beban kita bersama-sama." Ujar Naruto menghapus air matanya dan menampilkan cengiran 5 jarinya.

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa. Naruto. Apa kau ini murid Akademi Ninja?" Tanya Boruto yang sebenarnya memang sedari tadi ingin ditanya nya.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dattebayo?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Darimana Boruto tahu kalau Ia murid Akademi Ninja?

"Ah, aku hanya menebaknya saja dattebasa. Bukankah umurmu masih dalam belajar di Akademi sebelum menjadi Ninja?" Tanya Boruto yang sebenarnya Ia sudah tahu.

"Ahahaha. Kau benar juga dattebayo. Aku lupa." Kikuk Naruto sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu bahwa aku lusa nanti akan masuk Akademi Ninja-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto memberi tahu.

"Eh? Kau serius dattebayo? Kau akan masuk Akademi Ninja?" Tanya Naruto kurang yakin.

"Iya aku serius. Sandaime-sama yang akan mengurusnya nanti-ttebasa." Lanjutnya memberi tahu.

"Eh? Kau kenal dengan Sandaime-jiji?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ya ampun Naruto. Meskipun aku orang baru di Desa ini, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu siapa Hokage nya dattebasa. Hokage pasti akan mengenalkan dirinya padaku mengingat aku ini orang baru di Desa Konoha. Kau ini bagaimana-ttebasa." Jelasnya memberi tahu.

"Eh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu dattebayo." Ujarnya menyesal sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja yang tadi Naruto. Ku harap saat aku masuk Akademi nanti, kita bisa sekelas dattebasa." Ujar Boruto sembari tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Eh? Kau kan baru mendaftar. Aku kan sudah lama berada di Akademi. Memangnya bisa-ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ck. Kau meremehkanku Naruto? Meskipun aku baru, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau nanti kita sekelas. Dan jika nanti ada tes, aku yakin aku bisa mengerjakannya. Aku tidak harus menjadi Kouhaimu-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto sedikit jengkel. Hey, bukankah mereka seumuran? Mana mau Boruto jadi Kouhai dengan orang yang seumuran dengannya meskipun itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku-ttebayo. Semoga saja kau lulus tes dan kita bisa sekelas." Ujar Naruto yang juga tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Dan mereka berdua pun melihat pemandangan Konoha yang indah dengan perasaan bahagia mereka.

"Eh, Naruto. Sepertinya sekarang sudah hampir larut malam-ttebasa. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau besok juga pasti harus ke akademi kan. Masuk lah besok. Jangan bolos. Dan tunggu lah aku disana lusa nanti. Sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dattebasa." Ujar Boruto sembari tersenyum dan Ia pun mulai berdiri.

"Ah kau benar juga. Apa tidak apa kau mengantarku Boruto?" Tanya Naruto yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Iya tidak apa. Lagi pula aku juga ingin tahu dimana apartemen mu." Balas Boruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo." Naruto dan Boruto pun turun dari patung Hokage Keempat dan pulang menuju apartemen Naruto.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Mereka pun sampai di apartemen Naruto setelah melalui perjalanan panjang (Dari Patung Hokage sampai apartemen Naruto) dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto.

"Jadi ini apartemenmu-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto yang melihat seisi ruangan apartemen Naruto yang super super berantakan.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa-ttebayo?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Apartemenmu berantakan sekali-ttebasa. Apa kau jarang merapikannya?" Tanya Boruto bingung.

'Ugh. Tou-chan saat berumur 12 tahun malas sekali sih. Sampai apartemennya berantakan seperti ini. Beruntung sekali Ia punya Kaa-chan yang rajin merapikan rumah.' Batin Boruto agak kesal. Bisa bisanya Tou-chan nya malas begini.

"Eh? Begitukah? Ahahaha. Seperti nya memang berantakan sekali ya. Aku memang jarang merapikan dan membersihkan apartemenku-ttebayo. Maaf kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman." Ujar Boruto yang berubah sendu.

"Kau ini malas sekali sih Naruto. Ya sudah, apa boleh buat kalau begitu-ttebasa." Boruto pun akhirnya pasrah dan Ia pun merapal handseal.

 **"Kagebunshin No Jutsu."**

Muncullah 4 bunshin Boruto di ruangan itu. "Baiklah. Ayo kita bersihkan ruangan ini sebelum kita pulang dattebasa." Ujar Boruto memberi semangat pada bunshinnya.

"Yosha" Jawab Bunshin serempak.

"Naruto, tunggulah di luar sebentar. Setelah ku panggil, kau bisa masuk kembali." Pinta Boruto pada Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto pun bingung apa yang akan di lakukan Boruto. Dan Ia pun hanya menurut dan keluar dari apartemennya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Boruto pun memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto, masuklah-ttebasa." Pinta Boruto.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk-ttebayo." Jawab Naruto dan Ia pun masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Saat masuk, Ia terkejut bukan main. Apartemennya jauh dari biasanya Ia tempati. Jauh lebih bersih dan lebih rapi sekarang. Ia pun menengok ke arah Boruto. Dan Boruto hanya nyengir 5 Jari.

"Bo-Boruto. Kau...kau yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu saja dattebasa. Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di ruangan ini selain aku? Dan juga untuk apa aku menyuruhmu keluar sebentar?" Tanya Boruto yang sebenarnya menyindir Naruto.

"K-kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua-ttebayo. Harusnya-" Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Boruto. Dan Boruto pun memegang kedua pundak Naruto.

"Naruto. Bukankah kita ini adalah saudara sekarang? Bukankah sudah seharusnya bagi kita untuk menanggung beban kita bersama-sama? Aku tidak ingin kau tinggal dan tidur di tempat yang tidak layak dikatakan sebagai rumah. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa tidur nyenyak dengan keadaan rumah yang rapi dan bersih serta layak disebut sebagai rumah." Ujar Boruto sembari menatap tajam Naruto.

"Boruto...aku tidak tahu aku harus bilang apa padamu-ttebayo. Padahal kita ini baru saja bertemu beberapa jam tapi kau sudah sangat baik padaku. Jujur saja aku tidak merasa asing dengan kehadiranmu-ttebayo. Justru terasa nyaman. Rasanya aku seperti sudah mengenalmu sangat lama." Ujar Naruto mencurahkan isi hatinya.

'Tou-chan... Aku yakin Tou-chan, meskipun umur kita sama disini, dan kita berasal dari masa yang berbeda, tapi ikatan batin antara kita tetap ada Tou-chan dan juga kuat. Mungkin itu lah kenapa kau sampai mempunyai perasaan seperti itu-ttebasa. Sungguh, aku sangat senang Tou-chan.' Batin Boruto senang tanpa sadar seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat senang kalau memang begitu. Aku pun sama denganmu-ttebasa. Aku juga tidak merasa asing dengan kehadiranmu. Aku juga merasa nyaman. Seakan akan kau bukan lah orang lain melainkan Keluargaku. Mungkin karena kita sama-sama memiliki darah Uzumaki dattebasa." Ujar Boruto menyetujui pendapat Naruto dan Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya dari pundak Naruto.

"Haha, syukurlah kalau begitu-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto disertai cengiran 5 jarinya.

"Ah, sudah jam 8 malam Naruto, sebaiknya aku pulang. Kalau begitu aku pulang-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto yang ingin pulang tapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih lama lagi disini? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku ingin makan malam bersama denganmu-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto berharap Boruto mengurungkan niat pulangnya.

"Huft, Naruto. Dengarkan aku. Aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu. Aku juga senang kau mau mengajakku makan bersama. Tapi lihatlah waktunya Naruto. Waktunya tidak mendukung untuk kita melakukan itu-ttebasa." Nasihatnya pada Naruto.

"Ta-tapi-" Lagi lagi ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Boruto.

"Besok Naruto. Besok aku janji akan menemuimu untuk makan bersama setelah kau pulang dari Akademi." Ujar Boruto disertai senyuman menawannya.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku juga ingin makan bersama denganmu-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto yang senyuman nya diganti Dengan cengiran hangatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh melanggar janjimu-ttebayo. Kau harus menemuiku. Aku akan menunggumu-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto yang tatapannya sedikit tajam mengarah ke Boruto.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti-ttebasa. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Naruto. Jaa na, sampai ketemu besok-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto yang berlari keluar dari apartemen Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa na Boruto, sampai ketemu besok-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto yang juga berlari keluar dari apartemennya dan melambaikan tangannya serta sedikit berteriak agar suaranya terdengar oleh Boruto.

"Sepertinya hari hariku akan menyenangkan-ttebayo. Semoga saja, hehehe." Gumam Naruto entah pada siapa dan Ia pun kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

'Tou-chan. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Aku akan membahagiakanmu-ttebasa. Cukup 12 tahun saja kau menderita. Sisanya, izinkan aku untuk membahagiakanmu." Batin Boruto semangat dan Ia pun mempercepat lompatnya agar sampai menuju rumah Kakashi.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Boruto pun sampai di rumah Kakashi dan Ia pun masuk kedalam.

"Tadaima Kakashi-sensei." Ujar Boruto pada sang pemilik rumah.

"Okaeri Boruto." Sapa sang pemilik rumah yang sedang duduk di sofa tapi tidak menengok ke arah Boruto dan tetap fokus membaca novelnya.

"Maaf Sensei aku pulangnya kelamaan. Tadi ada sedikit-" Ucapan Boruto terpotong oleh Kakashi.

"Aku tahu Boruto. Aku tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan dari kau keluar rumah hingga kau pulang." Ujar Kakashi santai tanpa tahu itu membuat Boruto terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Sensei?" Tanya Boruto pura pura tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau senang bertemu dengan Ayahmu? Bagaimana rasanya bisa bertemu dan berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan Ayahmu yang seumuran denganmu?" Tanya Kakashi sembari menutup Novelnya, mengarahkan pandangannya ke Boruto, dan tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang dari tadi kau terus mengawasiku-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto yang kini menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Yahh begitulah. Tapi aku tidak mengawasimu secara langsung. Aku hanya mengirim bunshinku untuk 'menemanimu' jalan-jalan." Ujar Kakashi yang kini sudah membaca Novel kembali.

"Haaahhh. Entah apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku Sensei. Perilakumu sudah membuktikan kalau kau tidak sepenuhnya percaya padaku-ttebasa. Yahh, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini masih orang baru di Desa ini. Meskipun pada kenyataannya aku baru di Desaku sendiri. Desa kelahiranku-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto yang sepertinya sudah pasrah akan tingkah Kakashi.

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya padamu. Ini merupakan perintah Sandaime-sama. Bagaimana pun juga aku di perintahkan oleh Sandaime-sama untuk-" Ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh Boruto.

"Mengawasiku? Kalau kau memang percaya padaku, kau tidak perlu mengawasiku secara berlebihan seperti itu-ttebasa. Mengawasiku setiap hari dari bangun sampai tertidur. Dan mungkin mengawasiku saat tertidur juga. Seakan akan aku ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya yang jika tidak diawasi sedikit saja, akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan." Ujar Boruto menjeda perkataanya dan ingin melihat reaksi Kakashi. Kakashi hanya diam saja. Tidak berbicara apapun. Dan Boruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jujur saja aku merasa sedikit risih. Dan juga sedih. Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah kau mengawasiku seperti itu. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu kalau kau terus memaksakan diri untuk mengawasiku sepanjang waktu, kau bisa jatuh sakit. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi dattebasa. Aku juga sedih. Orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai Kakekku sendiri, Kakek yang sangat menyayangiku, justru malah terus mencurigaiku dan tidak mempercayaiku seperti ini. Yahh wajar saja. Aku menceritakan sesuatu hal yang sulit dipercaya orang lain meskipun itu kenyataanya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku tidak mau menyalahkan keadaan-ttebasa. Kakashi-sensei. Pesanku padamu, janganlah kau jatuh sakit karena terus menerus mengawasiku. Karena aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ya sudah, ini sudah larut malam. Aku ingin ke kamarku Sensei. Sampai ketemu besok." Ujar Boruto yang sudah selesai mencurahkan isi hatinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Boruto." Panggil Kakashi yang menghentikan pergerakan Boruto. Dan juga menghentikan kegiatan membaca Novelnya.

"Sebenarnya saat itu, saat aku menghipnotismu, aku sungguh terkejut kau mengetahui tentang Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san. Mengetahui bahwa Minato-sensei adalah Hokage Keempat, mengetahui bahwa Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san adalah orang tua Naruto, dan mengetahui bahwa Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san mati dibunuh oleh Kyuubi karena melindungi Naruto. Awalnya aku sempat menganggapmu sebagai musuh karena kau mengetahui identitas Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san. Tapi saat kau bilang bahwa kau datang dari masa depan dan bilang kalau Naruto yang menceritakannya padamu hingga kau bisa tahu, aku sedikit percaya padamu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, cepat atau lambat pasti Naruto akan mengetahui siapa orang tuanya." Ujar Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya. Boruto hanya diam saja karena Ia tahu Kakashi belum selesai berbicara.

"Hal yang membuatku sedikit percaya padamu adalah kau sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Dan juga entah kenapa aku tidak merasa asing dengan kehadiranmu disini. Hatiku ingin mempercayaimu dan menerimamu namun akal dan pikiranku menolak itu karena kau adalah orang asing. Aku sendiri bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Hingga akhirnya aku begini." Ujar Kakashi mengakhiri curhatan panjangnya.

Boruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau dilema ya Sensei. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau merasa seperti itu. Tak masalah jika saat ini kau belum bisa sepenuhnya menerimaku. Tapi suatu saat nanti, ku pastikan kau akan menerimaku sepenuhnya Kakashi-sensei. Aku janji akan hal itu." Ujar Boruto mantap. Mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kakashi.

"Akan ku tunggu itu Boruto." Ujar Kakashi yang kini tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Hehehe. Ah, Sensei. Kita kelamaan berbicara dan sekarang sudah larut malam. Kalau begitu aku kemarku ya Sensei. Oyasuminasai." Ujar Boruto dan Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Oyasuminasai Boruto." Ujar Kakashi dan Ia pun kini beranjak dari Sofanya. Menyimpan Novelnya dan juga melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

'Sepertinya kali ini aku ingin percaya padamu Boruto. Semoga kau tidak mengecewakanku.' Batin Kakashi dan Ia pun menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Pagi hari pun tiba. Menampakkan sosok mentari yang tengah memberikan sinar hangatnya pada bumi. Membuat orang orang yang ada di dalamnya dapat beraktifitas dengan semangat. Salah satunya ya Desa Konoha ini. Banyak orang yang sedang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk memulai aktifitas mereka. Hal itu pun tak luput dari pemeran utama kita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemuda tampan Uzumaki Boruto. Ia sudah bangun lebih awal sebelum Kakashi bangun. Dan kini Ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Kakashi.

Kakashi yang baru bangun pun melihat apa yang di lakukan Boruto di dapur dan meja makannya serta mencium aroma sedap yang menguar dari meja makannya.

"Ohayou Boruto." Sapa Kakashi meskipun masih sedikit ngantuk.

"Ah, Ohayou Kakashi-sensei. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kau mau mandi dulu atau sarapan dulu-ttebasa?" Sapa balik Boruto sembari bertanya.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku ingin mandi dulu. Menyegarkan tubuh di pagi hari terlebih dahulu sepertinya bukanlah hal yang buruk." Balas Kakashi pada Boruto.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi-ttebasa. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama." Ujar Boruto memberi tahu.

"Wah Boruto, kenapa kau sampai repot repot begini. Tak biasanya. Apa kau sudah mandi?" Ujar Kakashi heran dan diakhiri dengan bertanya.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Aku sudah mandi. Sebaiknya cepat lah kau mandi Sensei." Ujar Boruto sedikit greget dengan tingkah Kakashi.

"Baiklah baiklah." Ujar Kakashi mengalah dan Ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan ritualnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, kini Kakashi pun sudah selesai mandi. Dan Ia pun duduk di meja makan.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau pandai memasak ya Boruto. Baunya enak sekali." Puji Kakashi yang mencium aroma lezat dari masakan Boruto.

"Yahh begitu lah. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin hanya berguna menjadi Ninja, tapi aku juga ingin berguna di rumah. Seperti memasak, merapikan dan membersihkan rumah, dan lain lain-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto memberi tahu Kakashi.

"Ngomong ngomong siapa yang mengajarimu ini semua Boruto?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Tentu saja Ibuku." Jawab Boruto bangga.

"Maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Tentu saja-ttebasa. Memangnya siapa lagi Ibuku selain Hyuuga Hinata? Bagiku, Kaa-chan adalah sosok wanita yang sempurna. Ia baik, perhatian, penyayang, dan juga lembut. Ia sangat menyayangi Aku dan Adikku sebagai anaknya dan Ia juga sangat mencintai Ayahku sebagai suaminya. Meskipun begitu, Kaa-chan juga kuat. Ia rela menjadi tameng untuk keluarganya jika ada yang berani menyakiti kami. Dan bagiku, Kaa-chan adalah sosok wanita dan sosok Ibu terhebat dan terbaik di dunia ini yang pernah ku miliki dattebasa." Jawab Boruto dengan penjelasan panjangnya mengenai Ibunya.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau bahagia sekali ya memiliki Ibu seperti Hinata. Kau menceritakannya dengan antusias dan penuh kebahagiaan." Balas Kakashi sembari tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki Kaa-chan sepertinya. Dan juga aku sangat amat menyayanginya." Ujar Boruto disertai cengiran 5 jarinya.

"Hahaha. Baguslah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang. Nanti keburu dingin masakanmu." Ujar Kakashi memperingatkan.

"Ah, kau benar juga Sensei. Yosh, Ittadakimasu." Ujar Boruto yang mulai sarapan duluan.

"Ittadakimasu." Lalu Kakashi pun juga mulai dengan sarapan nya. Ia pun membuka maskernya. Ia tidak ragu membukanya karena Boruto sudah tau wajah dibalik maskernya. Sebenarnya Boruto sudah tahu sejak lama. Di kehidupan sebelumnya, Boruto sudah tahu seperti apa wajah Kakashi. Dan karena sekarang Ia mencoba percaya pada Boruto, Ia pun tidak ragu melepas maskernya. Kakashi pun memakan masakan Boruto dan tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa masakan Boruto memang enak.

"Enak sekali Boruto. Ku rasa Hinata benar benar berhasil mengajarimu." Puji Kakashi pada masakan Boruto.

"Haha. Bisa saja kau Sensei. Ngomong ngomong, wajahmu saat kau masih muda tampan juga ya Sensei. Di kehidupanku sebelumnya kau cukup tampan tapi sudah cukup terlihat tua. Berbeda denganmu yang sekarang terlihat masih muda." Puji Boruto pada wajah tampan Kakashi.

Kakashi yang dibilang seperti itu pun hanya salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah Boruto. Lebih baik kita habiskan sarapan kita." Ujar Kakashi mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hahaha. Baiklah baiklah." Balas Boruto dan Kini Ia dan Kakashi pun melanjutkan acara sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Setelah melakukan sarapan dan cuci piring bersama, serta beres beres sedikit, Boruto pun meminta izin untuk keluar rumah.

"Kakashi-sensei. Aku ingin keluar rumah ya. Ada yang ingin aku lakukan. Sepertinya aku akan pulang malam. Aku ada janji dengan Tou-chan untuk makan bersama di apartemen nya-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto meminta izin dan menjelaskan apa yang akan di lakukan Boruto nanti sembari membawa kotak bekal di tangannya.

Kakashi pun keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah siap dengan pakaian ninjanya.

"Aku juga ingin keluar. Baru saja aku mendapat misi dari Sandaime-sama. Dan misi ini berlangsung selama 2/3 hari. Jadi besok kemungkinan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Akademi." Ujar Kakashi memberi tahu pada Boruto.

"Ohh begitu rupanya. Ya sudah tak apa. Ku rasa Sandaime-sama juga tidak masalah-ttebasa." Balas Boruto maklum.

"Kalau begitu, ini. Ku percayakan rumahku padamu." Ujar Kakashi sembari memberikan kunci rumahnya pada Boruto.

"Eh? Kau serius-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto tak yakin.

"Aku serius. Mulai sekarang aku ingin mencoba mempercayaimu. Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan bunshinku untukmu. Dan kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku Boruto." Ujar Kakashi sembari tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Tentu saja dattebasa. Serahkan saja padaku. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Ujar Boruto yakin. Dan kini merekapun berjalan beriringan dan keluar dari halaman rumah Kakashi.

"Eh? Kau bawa apa itu Boruto?" Tanya Kakashi bingung melihat apa yang ada di tangan Boruto.

"Ohh ini. Ini bento untuk Tou-chan-ttebasa. Mumpung masih pagi, aku ingin ke apartemennya. Lagipula Akademi jam segini belum masuk kurasa." Ujar Boruto memberi tahu.

"Ohh begitu. Ah Boruto, aku duluan ya. Hati hatilah. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Kakashi memperingatkan dan melambaikan tangannya

"Kau juga hati hati Sensei. Sampai jumpa-ttebasa." Balas Boruto yang juga melambaikan tangannya. Mereka berpisah saat di luar. Kakashi menuju kantor Hokage, sementara Boruto menuju apartemen Naruto.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Boruto pun sampai di apartemen Naruto. Ia pun mengetuk pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK

Belum ada jawaban. Kembali, Ia mengetuk pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap suara di dalam.

'Ku kira Tou-chan masih tidur. Ternyata sudah bangun. Seperti bukan Tou-chan yang biasanya saja.' Batin Boruto tertawa dalam hati.

Pintu pun terbuka. Menampakan sesosok manusia berambut kuning dan memakai jaket jingga biru dengan kerah putih kebanggaannya. Tak lupa kaca mata hijau yang bertengger di dahinya.

"Wah, Boruto. Kau datang-ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Hey, jangan berlebihan begitu. Ini. Aku membawa bento untukmu untuk nanti kau makan siang-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto sembari memberikan kotak bentonya pada Naruto.

"Whoa, benarkah? Sankyuu dattebayo." Ujar Naruto senang dan Ia pun menerima bento dari Boruto dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Douitashimashite. Sepertinya kau sudah siap berangkat ya-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto dengan nada agak menyindir.

"Tentu saja dattebayo. Entah kenapa hari ini aku lebih bersemangat dari biasanya." Ujar Naruto senang dan tidak menyadari nada sindiran halus Boruto.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku juga ingin mengantarmu ke Akademi. Sekalian aku ingin tahu dimana Akademi dan bagaimana suasananya dattebasa." Ujar Boruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo dattebayo." Ujar Naruto semangat dan kini Ia pun mengunci apartemennya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu menyeretnya untuk menuju ke Akademi bersama.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Mereka berdua pun sampai di Akademi. Boruto melihat keadaan Akademi yang sekarang. Benar benar kuno. Berbeda dengan Akademinya dulu yang terlihat lebih modern. Tapi terlihat tenang, teduh, dan damai. Yahh, Boruto suka dengan bagian itu nya.

"Hey, segitunya kau melihat Akademi-ttebayo. Sudahlah, bukankah besok kau akan masuk Akademi juga." Ujar Naruto mengingatkan.

"Ah, maaf aku melamun-ttebasa. Ya kau benar. Aku akan masuk besok. Tapi kau tahu Naruto. Akademi ini sangat indah. Tenang, teduh, dan damai. Aku benar benar menyukai nya." Ujar Boruto dengan ekspresi senang.

"Wahh, baguslah kalau kau senang-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto yang ikutan senang.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku masuk dulu ya. Ku tunggu kehadiranmu besok-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto senang dan Ia berlari menuju kelasnya sembari melambaikan tangannya ke Boruto.

"Yaaa~. Semoga harimu menyenangkan-ttebasa." Balas Boruto yang juga melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

Tak jauh dari mereka, ada sesosok gadis hampir remaja sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon sembari memperhatikan Naruto dan Boruto dari jauh.

'Na-Naruto-kun a-ada 2?' Batin gadis itu kaget karena yang Ia lihat adalah 2 pemuda berambut kuning yang begitu mirip. Yang pertama memakai jaket jingga biru dengan kerah putih dan lambang Uzumaki di punggungnya dan yang kedua memakai jaket hitam dengan garis ungu dan lambang Uzumaki yang juga ada di punggungnya.

Akhirnya Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari menuju Akademi karena Ia juga murid Akademi dan juga Ia tidak ingin telat.

'Haahhhh. Entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi rindu dengan Kaa-chan. Sedang apa ya Kaa-chan sekarang. Ku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya besok di kelas.' Batin Boruto sembari menghela napas panjang. Dan Ia pun berbalik, bersiap siap untuk menuju tempat tujuan nya. Saat Ia berjalan Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menabrak nya karena Ia berjalan sambil menutup matanya.

BRUG

"Ittai..." Boruto pun terjatuh dan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Saat Ia membuka matanya, Ia menangkap sosok Gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengannya yang juga meringis kesakitan.

Tentu saja Boruto sebagai laki-laki sejati langsung bangun dan menolong gadis tersebut.

"Hey, kau tidak apa apa? Maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Ujar Boruto sembari menyodorkan tangannya kepada sang gadis.

Gadis itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya, mata bulan indahnya, rambut Indigo pendek nya yang manis, kulit putihnya yang bersih, dan lain lain yang membuat Boruto tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

'Cantik dan Manis sekali.' Batin Boruto terpana dengan gadis yang ada di depannya.

Gadis itu yang mendapat pertolongan dari Boruto pun mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Tidak menyambut tangan Boruto yang ingin menolongnya.

"A-aku tidak a-apa-apa. A-aku ba-baik baik saja." Ujar gadis itu yang menolak halus pertolongan dari Boruto.

"A-ah begitu. Ma-maafkan aku-ttebasa. Aku tadi sungguh tidak melihatmu kalau kau sedang berlari ke arahku." Ujar Boruto yang juga merutuki kebodohannya karena berjalan sambil menutup mata.

"A-aku juga minta maaf. Sa-saat aku berlari, a-aku tidak mem-memperhatikan keadaan sekitar." Ujar gadis itu yang juga meminta maaf dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey hey. Tak apa kok. Aku yang salah. Ngomong ngomong saat kau berlari kesini, apa kau juga murid Akademi?" Tanya Boruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"E-eh. I-iya. Bu-bukankah Na-Naruto-kun juga murid A-Akademi?" Tanya gadis ini bingung, pasalnya yang Ia tahu Naruto itu murid Akademi.

"Eh? Naruto? Ohh hahaha. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Pasti aku terlihat mirip ya dengan Naruto? Yahh, banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku ini mirip dengan Naruto. Tapi aku bukan Naruto-ttebasa. Kalau Naruto yang kau maksud, Dia sudah berlari ke dalam kelas." Ujar Boruto sembari menunjuk ke arah Akademi tempat dimana Naruto berada.

"E-eh? Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak tahu kalau kamu bu-bukankah Na-Naruto-kun." Ujar Gadis itu menyesal.

"Eh? Tak apa kok. Aku tidak menyesal. Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan biar kita tidak salah paham?" Usul Boruto yang sebenarnya Ia ingin tahu nama gadis ini.

"E-eh? I-iya. Ba-baiklah." Ujar Gadis ini mengiyakan usul Boruto.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto dattebasa. Dan juga besok aku akan menjadi murid Akademi sama sepertimu." Ujar Boruto semangat memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sembari menyodorkan tangannya ke gadis tersebut.

'E-eh? U-Uzumaki? Sama seperti marga Naruto-kun. Dia ini siapanya Naruto-kun ya?' Batin Gadis ini bingung. Pasalnya, Uzumaki yang Ia tahu di Desa ini hanyalah Uzumaki Naruto seorang.

"A-aku Hi-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Sa-Salam kenal. Se-senang berkenalan denganmu Bo-Boruto-san." Ujar Gadis itu yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata dan membalas uluran tangan Boruto.

Boruto yang mendengar nama gadis ini terkejut bukan main. Matanya melebar. Membuat sang gadis Hinata sedikit takut.

'H-hah? Hyu-Hyuga Hi-Hi-Hinata? K-Kaa-chan?' Batin Boruto terkejut. Ohh Boruto... Bukankah sikapmu ini sama dengan saat kau bertemu Ayahmu... Eh? Boruto?

"Ka-kamu ke-kenapa Bo-Boruto-san?" Tanya Hinata sedikit takut melihat ekspresi terkejut Boruto.

Lagi lagi tanpa pikir panjang, Boruto langsung memeluk Hinata. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan akan tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang ada di pelukannya.

"Bo-Boruto-san?" Hinata pun hanya bingung yang tiba tiba di peluk Boruto seperti ini.

"Aku senang."

"Eh?"

"Aku senang aku dapat melihatmu lagi Kaa-chan. Aku sangat senang." Ujar Boruto dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Entah sadar atau tidak. Hinata membalas pelukan Boruto.

'Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengan pelukannya.' Batin Hinata yang juga turut senang di peluk Boruto.

Setelah mereka berpelukan beberapa menit. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku tiba-tiba memelukmu seperti tadi. A-aku tadi kelepasan-ttebasa. Ta-tapi kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Namun sekarang Ia sudah tiada." Ujar Boruto sendu sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ibumu ya?" Tanya Hinata yang spontan membuat Boruto kaget bukan main.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto terkejut. Apa jangan jangan Hinata tahu kalau Boruto adalah anaknya?

"Saat kamu memelukku tadi, kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kaa-chan'. Ku pikir saat kamu melihatku, aku nampak seperti ibumu yang sangat kamu sayangi dan kamu rindukan itu kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum indah yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Boruto yang di bilang seperti itu hanya terharu. Tak Ia sangka bahwa Kaa-chan di depannya ini benar.

'Kaa-chan. Memang hanya kau yang benar benar mengerti perasaanku Kaa-chan. Aku sungguh bahagia memiliki Ibu sepertimu Kaa-chan.' Batin Boruto bahagia.

"I-iya. Kau...kau benar Hinata. Saat aku melihatmu, sepintas kau terlihat sangat mirip dengan Ibuku-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto senang tapi dengan keadaan kepala menunduk.

"Begitu ya." Hinata pun hanya bisa menanggapi seadanya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hi-Hinata. A-aku punya permintaan untukmu-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto yang kini menghadap ke Hinata.

"Apa itu Boruto-san?" Hinata yang mendapat permintaan itu pun hanya bisa bertanya.

"Bolehkah...bolehkah aku...ber-berteman denganmu-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto kurang yakin. Takut takut kalau Hinata menolak permintaannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga mau berteman denganmu Boruto-san." Ujar Hinata dengan senyuman indah yang terpatri di wajahnya. Entah kemana gagapnya tadi.

Boruto yang mendengar jawaban itu pun lagi lagi memeluk Hinata.

"Arigatou Hinata. Arigatou-ttebasa. Aku sangat senang." Ujar Boruto senang sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Aku juga senang kok Boruto-san." Ujar Hinata yang membalas pelukannya dan juga membelai surai pirang Boruto.

Boruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Hinata. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sufix 'san'. Aku benar benar tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang kita sudah berteman-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto protes karena tidak terima dengan cara Hinata memanggilnya.

"A-ah. Maafkan aku. Kalau Boruto?" Tanya Hinata meminta kepastian

"Hehehe. Begitu lebih baik-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto senang karena akhirnya tidak di panggil lagi dengan akhiran sufix 'san'.

"Ah. Sudah jam segini. Boruto, aku masuk kelas dulu ya. Aku tunggu kehadiranmu besok." Setelah berkata begitu, Hinata pun berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Ah. Tentu saja. Hati hati Hinata." Balas Boruto dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

Sebelum Hinata benar benar masuk ke dalam Akademi, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Dan kembali menghadap Boruto.

'Eh? Ada apa dengan Hinata?' Batin Boruto bingung.

"Bo-Boruto." Panggil Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Boruto yang juga sedikit berteriak.

"Sa-sampai jumpa besok di Akademi." Setelah berkata begitu, Hinata berbalik lagi dan berlari menuju kelas.

"Tentu saja-ttebasa. Sampai jumpa besok di Akademi Hinata." Ujar Boruto yang makin keras teriakannya agar dapat didengar oleh Hinata.

'Haaahhhh. Tak kusangka aku dapat bertemu Kaa-chan secepat ini. Baru saja aku merindukannya. Aku sudah dipertemukan dengan Kaa-chan. Arigatou Kami-sama. Engkau sudah mempertemukan aku dengan Tou-chan ku dan Kaa-chan ku secepat ini. Arigatou. Aku janji akan menjaga dan melindungi mereka berdua dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku.' Batin Boruto senang dan bersyukur pada Kami-sama karena dapat bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibunya secepat ini.

'Sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum ada yang melihat. Aku sampai lupa tujuanku selanjutnya adalah latihan disana.' Batin Boruto berlanjut. Dan Ia pun segera pergi ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya untuk berlatih.

Setelah Boruto pergi, sesosok makhluk kecil yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Boruto bersama Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Di suatu tempat yang jauh dari Desa Konoha, terdapat tempat tinggal yang cukup menyeramkan dan gelap. Di dalamnya hanya ada penerangan yang minim. Tempat nya cukup aneh untuk disebut sebagai tempat tinggal manusia. Di tempat tersebut yang cukup jauh dari area luar, terdapat seorang pria misterius yang menyeramkan dan Ia menyeringai. Makhluk yang sempat mengawasi Boruto tadi, sekarang ada di ruangan itu bersama pria misterius tersebut.

"Hmm. Anak yang menarik." Ujarnya setelah menerima informasi dari makhluk aneh tadi dan seringainya pun kini makin melebar.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Author Note:**

 **Horeeee abis. Yeee yeah, yeee yeah, yeee yeah oh oh oh. Nee bokutachi wa kono mama motto tooku made ikeru yo nee- *plak* 'Reader: Ini bukan Anime Canon Boruto. Ngapain Lo nyanyi ending Boruto Author Bakaaa'.**

 **Yeah. Akhirnya abis juga. Di tunggu kelanjutannya ya thor *plak* 'Reader: Lo Author Fic ini Ahoooo'. Hehehe. Maap maap.**

 **Saya terima kasih dengan para Reader karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me Review Fic ini. Apa lagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mem Favorit dan mem Follow Fic ini. Wahh saya senang banget. Ternyata ada juga yang suka dengan Cerita pasaran saya. Hehe. Padahal saya Author baru di fanfiction. Oh iya, untuk para Reader yang meminta saya untuk Up kilat, mohon maaf saya gk bisa. Karena menurut saya lebih baik santai tapi hasilnya memuaskan daripada buru buru tapi hasilnya jauh dari harapan. Bener kan? Saya janji akan saya selesain Fic ini. Tapi saya butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Jadi para Reader mohon dimaklumi ya. Hehehe. Setelah Read Fic ini jangan lupa untuk memberikan Review-nya ya. Saran dan Kritik daripada Reader dan Senpai-Senpai sekalian akan sangat membantu saya dalam mengembangkan Fic ini dan Fic Fic saya selanjutnya. Kalau mau mem Favorit dan mem Follow Fic ini juga boleh kok. Dengan senang hati malah. Hehehe. Ok segitu aja. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: Berlatih Bersama

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Boruto dan yang lainnya berhasil memenangkan perang. Tetapi hanya dirinya yang masih hidup. Namun, Boruto di beri kesempatan untuk menghidupi orang orang yang Ia sayangi. Tapi ada syaratnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Apa yang akan di lakukan Boruto? Simak ceritanya.**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, Semi-Incest, kadang BoruHima, Kadang BoruHina. NaruHina. Pairing BoruHina bersifat sementara. Alur cerita sedikit berbeda dengan Canon. Sedikit Sci-fi. Masih banyak Typo. Author amatiran. Cerita pasaran. Bahasa kadang baku kadang nggak. Dan lain lain. Bagi yang gk suka Incest, silahkan tekan back dan jangan baca cerita ini.**

Selamat membaca

 _Cerita sebelumnya:_

 _'Haaahhhh. Tak kusangka aku dapat bertemu Kaa-chan secepat ini. Baru saja aku merindukannya. Aku sudah dipertemukan dengan Kaa-chan. Arigatou Kami-sama. Engkau sudah mempertemukan aku dengan Tou-chan ku dan Kaa-chan ku secepat ini. Arigatou. Aku janji akan menjaga dan melindungi mereka berdua dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku.' Batin Boruto senang dan bersyukur pada Kami-sama karena dapat bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibunya secepat ini._

 _'Sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum ada yang melihat. Aku sampai lupa tujuanku selanjutnya adalah latihan disana.' Batin Boruto berlanjut. Dan Ia pun segera pergi ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya untuk berlatih._

 _Setelah Boruto pergi, sesosok makhluk kecil yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Boruto bersama Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana._

 _Di suatu tempat yang jauh dari Desa Konoha, terdapat tempat tinggal yang cukup menyeramkan dan gelap. Di dalamnya hanya ada penerangan yang minim. Tempat nya cukup aneh untuk disebut sebagai tempat tinggal manusia. Di tempat tersebut yang cukup jauh dari area luar, terdapat seorang pria misterius yang menyeramkan dan Ia menyeringai. Makhluk yang sempat mengawasi Boruto tadi, sekarang ada di ruangan itu bersama pria misterius tersebut._

 _"Hmm. Anak yang menarik." Ujarnya setelah menerima informasi dari makhluk aneh tadi dan seringainya pun kini makin melebar._

 **Chapter 5: Berlatih Bersama**

Setelah Boruto berlari cukup lama, akhirnya Ia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia tersenyum memandang tempat ini. Baginya, tempat ini adalah tempat yang melagenda. Dirinya dengan tim nya berlatih disini di kehidupan sebelumnya. Adiknya dan tim nya juga berlatih disini. Dan tentu saja, Ayahnya juga bersama dengan tim nya pernah berlatih disini. Dan pendahulu pendahulunya sebelum Ayahnya juga pernah berlatih disini. Tempat apa lagi kalau bukan Training Ground Tim 7. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Training Ground ini selalu dijadikan latihan untuk Tim 7. Dan kebetulan Boruto, Adiknya, dan Ayahnya merupakan anggota Tim 7. Pendahulu pendahulunya yang juga Tim 7 juga latihan disini.

"Haaahhhh. Rasanya rindu sekali dengan tempat ini-ttebasa. Aku, Sarada, Mitsuki, dan Konohamaru-sensei selalu berlatih disini jika ada waktu luang. Rasanya seperti mengenang masa lalu jika melihat tempat ini." Ujarnya sendu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak boleh bersedih-ttebasa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Himawari dan lainnya untuk hidup dengan senyuman, bukan dengan tangisan." Ujar Boruto mantap

"Yosh, saatnya latihan." Ujar Boruto semangat.

Boruto pun memulai latihannya. Ia ingin mengendalikan chakranya dulu. Ia ingin mencoba berjalan diatas air dan berjalan di pohon atau dinding. Ia sudah bertekad akan berlatih dan tidak mau terus terusan bergantung pada kalungnya meskipun kalungnya itu merupakan hasil dari kerja kerasnya.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup dalam mengendalikan chakranya, Ia melepas jaketnya, kaosnya, dan celana panjangnya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek nya dan bertelanjang dada. Ia pun mulai berlatih berjalan diatas air. Awalnya Ia bisa, namun saat sudah ditengah, Ia tercebur dan harus mengulanginya lagi dari awal. Boruto pun terus mengulangi nya, namun Ia terus gagal. Ia tidak menyerah, Ia mencoba lebih fokus lagi dan mencobanya lagi. Berkali kali Ia gagal dan terus tercebur selama satu jam ini. Tapi Boruto tetap tidak menyerah. Ia terus mencobanya, hingga setelah 30 menit kemudian, Ia berhasil menguasainya. Ia bisa berdiri dan berjalan diatas air. Bahkan Ia bisa berlari.

"Yatta. Akhirnya aku bisa berjalan diatas air dattebasa. Yatta, yatta." Boruto pun loncat loncat kegirangan diatas air. Ia pun berjalan dan juga berlari saking senangnya. Yahh, karena kegigihannya, akhirnya Ia berhasil. Walaupun celana pendeknya kebasahan.

"Yosh, sekarang saatnya berjalan di pohon atau dinding-ttebasa." Setelah Ia berhasil berlatih berdiri diatas air, sekarang Ia mencoba berlatih berjalan di pohon atau dinding.

Ia sedikit berhasil saat mencobanya karena sudah berlatih berdiri diatas air tadi. Meskipun Ia gagal untuk mencapai dahan tertinggi, Ia tetap tidak menyerah. Terus mencoba dan terus mencoba, Hingga akhirnya Ia berhasil berjalan di pohon. Lalu Ia pun mencobanya di dinding dan hasilnya juga sama. Ia juga bisa berjalan di dinding. Ia pun berlari kesana kemari tak karuan karena senang.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Boruto pun kembali ke pusat training ground. Disana juga Ia meletakkan bajunya. Celananya sudah sedikit kering karena berjalan di pohon dan dinding tadi memerlukan waktu satu jam. Ia pun duduk disana untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"Huft. Payah sekali tubuhku ini. Baru latihan begini saja aku sudah kelelahan. Sampai sampai aku butuh istirahat dulu. Benar benar payah tubuhku yang sekarang ini-ttebasa." Ujarnya kesal pada keadaan tubuhnya yang sekarang.

Setelah 30 menit istirahat, Boruto pun bangkit dan memulai latihannya lagi.

"Yosh, tak ada waktu untuk malas malasan. Aku harus latihan lagi." Ujarnya dan Ia pun membentuk handseal.

 **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!!"**

Muncullah puluhan bunshin Boruto yang memenuhi area tersebut. Dan Boruto bersama dengan bunshin bunshin nya pun mulai berlatih taijutsu yang pernah diajarkan oleh Ayahnya dan Sasuke No Occannya.

Setelah 1 jam berlatih, Boruto dan bunshin bunshinnya kelelahan. Dalam beberapa menit saja, Bunshin Boruto hilang semua menyisakan Boruto yang asli.

"Ini masih belum cukup-ttebasa. **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!!** " Ujarnya dan merapal handseal.

Muncullah 7 bunshin Boruto. Ini lebih sedikit dibanding yang tadi karena Boruto sedang kelelahan. Dan kali ini Ia berlatih taijutsu Klan Hyuuga. Bagaimana pun, Ia harus sesegera mungkin bisa mengendalikan Byakugan nya. Semua bunshin Boruto dan Boruto asli pun berhadapan satu satu dan mereka pun mulai latihan taijutsu Klan Hyuuga nya.

Kali ini Boruto lebih serius. Gerakan Hyuuga nya sangat lihai. Ia seperti sudah ahli. Memukul, menendang, dan lain lain Ia lakukan. Ia terus berlatih dan tanpa sadar Ia sudah berlatih 1 jam.

Boruto pun sudah mencapai batas stamina nya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Ia benar benar kelelahan. Semua bunshinnya pun menghilang menyisakan dirinya yang asli.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...Argh, benar benar payah tubuhku yang sekarang ini...hosh...hosh...hosh... Padahal...hosh...hanya berlatih taijutsu tapi aku sudah...hosh...sangat kelelahan." Ujarnya bicara sendiri sambil ngos ngosan karena Ia benar benar kelelahan dan Ia merutuki keadaan tubuhnya yang sekarang yang lebih lemah ketimbang tubuhnya yang berumur 17 atau 19 tahun dulu.

"Hosh...Aku ingin istirahat sebentar dulu-ttebasa. Aku...hosh...benar benar kelelahan." Akhirnya Ia pun istirahat dan tertidur dengan keadaan yang hanya memakai celana pendek.

Baru 5 menit tertidur, tiba tiba Boruto membuka matanya.

"Waaaaaaaa. Aku lupa hari ini Tou-chan pulang cepat. Argh bisa bisanya aku ketiduran. Dan ketiduran dalam keadaan setengah telanjang!? Apa yang aku pikirkan dattebasaaaaa." Racau Boruto tidak jelas karena ulahnya sendiri. Dan Ia pun memakai bajunya, celana panjangnya, dan jaketnya. Tak lupa dengan sandal Ninja nya.

"Daripada tidur, lebih baik aku langsung ke Akademi saja menunggu Tou-chan. Kenapa aku sampai lupa membawa bento ku sendiri sih. Ah sudahlah." Boruto pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju Akademi. Kali ini Ia santai, tidak berlari karena keadaan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Boruto berjalan santai menuju Akademi. Ternyata berjalan kaki seperti ini cukup lama juga sampai memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Sebenarnya Boruto sengaja berlama lama jalannya, karena Ia tahu dari Naruto kalau hari ini Akademi pulangnya jam 2 yang biasanya pulang jam 3.

Tanpa sadar Ia pun sampai di Akademi. Ia pun melihat ke dalam, banyak orang yang sedang berlalu lalang yang sepertinya sedang bersiap siap untuk pulang. Tak sengaja saat Ia menengok ke kiri, Ia menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di ayunan dekat pohon. Wajahnya tampak sendu saat melihat kerumunan di depannya. Tentu saja Boruto kaget melihatnya. Sedang apa Ia disana?

Boruto pun mendekatkan diri ke Naruto.

"Naruto. Sedang apa kau disini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Boruto bingung yang sudah mendekat ke Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Masih dengan kepala yang menunduk dan memandang tanah dengan sendu.

'Ada apa dengan Tou-chan? Kenapa Ia terlihat sedih? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa terjadi sesuatu di Akademi?' Batin Boruto bertanya tanya entah pada siapa

Boruto yang tidak tahan pun akhirnya memegang pundak Naruto.

TAP

Naruto pun terkejut saat pundaknya di pegang dan Ia pun mencari sumber yang menepuknya.

"Naruto. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Boruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"A-ah. Bo-Boruto. Se-sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa didepan Boruto.

"Kau lupa? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk menjemputmu? Dan jangan membalikkan pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Boruto lagi yang kini memandang Naruto tajam.

"A-ah, i-itu...a-aku...ano..." Naruto pun kesulitan untuk berbicara karena ditatap tajam oleh Boruto.

Tatapan Boruto kini berubah dan Ia pun menghela napas nya.

"Haaahhhh. Sudahlah. Ceritakan saja padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan marah padamu-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto yang kini tatapannya berubah melembut plus senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku...aku...hanya iri dengan yang lain. Aku iri dengan mereka yang dijemput orang tuanya. Aku ingin tahu rasanya seperti apa memiliki orang tua. Sepertinya mereka terlihat bahagia sekali dengan orang tua mereka-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto yang suaranya jadi sendu.

Boruto pun melangkah kedepan Naruto. Berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Boruto. Dan saat itu juga Boruto menarik kedua tangan Naruto hingga akhirnya Boruto memeluk Naruto erat.

"Kau lupa dengan janji kita Naruto? Kau lupa dengan status kita sekarang? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk membagikan bebanmu padaku agar kita dapat menanggung nya bersama sama? Apa kau telah melupakan semua itu-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto yang kini air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Bo-Boruto..." Naruto yang mendengar nya pun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Naruto, aku tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan. Apapun anggapanmu terhadapku, aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku. Sebagai kakakku. Sekalipun kau tidak menganggapku sama sekali, aku tidak peduli. Kalau pun itu benar terjadi, aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku dan membuatmu mengakui keberadaanku. Terlebih lagi, aku akan membuatmu kembali mengakuiku sebagai saudaramu. Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku setelahnya. Aku tidak akan menyerah." Ujar Boruto panjang lebar dan memeluk Naruto makin erat.

"Boruto..." Akhirnya Naruto pun tak dapat menahan perasaanya lagi. Ia pun membalas pelukan Boruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tangisnya pun keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Naruto, tak perlu kau memikirkan mereka. Biarlah mereka bahagia dengan orang tua mereka masing masing. Kau tak perlu iri Naruto. Kau masih punya aku. Kau lupa kalau aku adalah saudaramu sekarang? Meskipun aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi orang tuamu, aku bisa mengambil posisi sebagai adikmu Naruto. Jadi kumohon berhentilah menangis dan sedih seperti ini. Aku tidak mau kau seperti ini. Tersenyumlah. Karena dengan tersenyum perasaanmu juga akan menghangat dan kau juga akan merasa bahagia-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto yang masih memeluk erat Naruto.

"Arigatou. Arigatou Boruto. Aku tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Arigatou karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Aku sangat bahagia-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto yang makin erat memeluk Boruto.

Setelah mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit, mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang sudah merasa baikkan-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto memastikan.

"Iya. Arigatou Boruto." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman 5 jarinya.

"Yosh. Naruto, kau sudah pulang kan?" Tanya Boruto memastikan.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa-ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sekarang kan masih jam 2, mumpung masih siang, bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu tempat dulu untuk berlatih-ttebasa?" Usul Boruto.

"Whoa berlatih? Berlatih apa-ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang berbinar.

"Nanti juga kau tahu-ttebasa. Bagaimana? Mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Boruto sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja aku mau dattebayo. Aku harus berlatih keras agar suatu hari nanti aku bisa menjadi Hokage." Ujar Naruto dengan semangat yang membara.

"Hahaha. Sepertinya kau semangat sekali ya ingin jadi Hokage-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja dattebayo. Menjadi Hokage adalah cita-citaku. Dan aku akan membuat semua penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku." Ujar Naruto semangat.

'Ternyata memang sedari kecil Tou-chan bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Aku kagum cita-citanya bisa tercapai-ttebasa. Aku bangga mempunyai Tou-chan sepertimu meskipun kau sedikit bodoh dan ceroboh Tou-chan.' Batin Boruto sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ok, kalau begitu aku akan mendukungmu Naruto. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan jadi Hokage-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto mendukung semangat Naruto.

"Hehehe. Sankyuu dattebayo." Ujar Naruto salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Ujar Boruto mengajak.

"Osh." Balas Naruto semangat disertai tangannya yang seperti hormat.

Saat Naruto dan Boruto bersiap untuk berangkat berlatih, tak sengaja Boruto menemukan sosok Hinata yang berjalan sendirian.

"Ah. Hei Hinata." Panggil Boruto setengah berteriak pada Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa dirinya dipanggil mencari sumber suara.

"Hei Hinata. Aku disini dattebasa." Panggil Boruto lagi sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata pun menemukan suara yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan Ia pun membalas lambaian tangan Boruto.

Boruto dan Naruto berlari kecil menuju Hinata.

"Hai Hinata." Ujar Boruto sembari memperlihatkan cengiran nya.

"Hai Boruto." Balas Hinata disertai senyuman lembutnya.

"Hai Hinata. Hehehe." Naruto yang berada dibelakang Boruto pun ikut menyapa Hinata.

Hinata yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto kaget karena Naruto menyapanya. Saat melihat Naruto, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata gagap dan malu karena Naruto menyapanya.

"Eh? Hinata? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sedang sakit-ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto yang heran melihat Hinata memerah wajahnya seperti sedang demam.

"A-a-aku ti-ti-tidak apa apa Na-Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata yang gelagapan lagi. Masih dengan menahan malunya.

"Sungguh? Coba biar ku cek." Ujar Naruto Ia pun mendekat dan menempelkan tangannya ke kening Hinata.

Hinata yang tidak siap dengan gerakan Naruto yang tiba tiba tak dapat menahan gejolaknya. Seluruh darahnya serasa naik ke pucuk kepalanya. Saat Hinata hampir mau pingsan, Boruto pun menahannya.

"Sudah sudah. Naruto, tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari kening Hinata. Hinata baik baik saja kok. Dan Hinata, tolong jangan pingsan disini. Akan sangat merepotkan jika kau pingsan disini. Dan kalian berdua, kalau kalian mau mesra-mesraan nanti saja saat tidak ada aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu acara mesra-mesraan kalian dattebasa." Ujar Boruto menengahi dan mencegah Hinata pingsan sembari menggodanya mereka berdua.

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu dari Boruto pun malu setengah mati. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi salah tingkah.

"A-apa maksudmu-ttebayo. A-aku tidak mengerti. Ka-kami tidak mesra mesraan. Iya kan Hinata?" Pinta Naruto gelagapan pada Hinata untuk menyetujuinya.

Hinata yang masih berusaha menahan malunya tak sanggup menjawabnya yang akhirnya Ia hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Naruto.

'Hihihi. Lucu sekali Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kalau sedang malu malu begini. Asik juga ya ngerjain mereka berdua.' Batin Boruto terkikik geli.

"Hahaha. Sudah sudah. Aku hanya bercanda. Hinata. Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau pulang sendiri-ttebasa?" Boruto pun akhirnya tak tega mengerjai orang tuanya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata pun sudah bisa sedikit tenang karena hal yang tadi tidak diungkit-ungkit lagi.

"A-aku tidak dijemput oleh pelayanku Kou. A-aku lupa memberitahunya bahwa hari ini aku pulang cepat. Ja-jadinya aku pulang sendiri." Ujar Hinata memberi tahu dengan sedikit gagap karena masih menahan malunya.

"Owh begitu. Hinata. Sebelum kau pulang, bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami untuk berlatih-ttebasa?" Ajak Boruto pada Hinata

"Eh? A-aku belum meminta izin pada Ayahku. A-aku harus meminta izin dulu pa-pada Ayahku kalau aku i-ingin keluar rumah." Ujar Hinata memberi tahu.

'Aduh. Aku lupa soal Kakek Hiashi lagi. Kakek kan galak. Meskipun Ia sayang padaku dan Himawari. Tetap saja kalau saat Ia marah itu terlalu menyeramkan.' Batin Boruto bergidik ngeri mengingat bagaimana galaknya sang Kakek.

'Ah sudahlah. Demi Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan dattebasa. Aku harus menanggung resikonya.' Batin Boruto yakin.

"Bo-Boruto. Ku-kurasa Hinata benar. Yang kudengar dari orang orang, katanya Ayahnya Hinata menyeramkan-ttebayo. Ki-kita bisa dipenggal kalau sampai Hinata kenapa kenapa." Ujar Boruto ketakutan mengingat orang orang yang pernah membicarakan tentang Hyuuga dan tentang Ayahnya Hinata yang merupakan ketua Klan Hyuuga.

"Ck. Naruto, kau tak usah berpikiran seperti itu. Ku pastikan Hinata tidak akan kenapa kenapa. Kalau kau takut, kau cukup bersembunyi dibelakang ku-ttebasa. Biar aku yang menghadapi Ayahnya Hinata." Ujar Boruto yang sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kan-" Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Boruto.

"Seorang Hokage tidak seharusnya takut hanya karena rumor dan bersembunyi dibelakang. Kalau kau memang takut pada Ayahnya Hinata dan ingin bersembunyi di belakangku, kau tak perlu menjadi Hokage. Biar aku saja yang menjadi Hokage kalau begitu dattebasa." Ujar Boruto yang seketika membuat perubahan drastis pada Naruto.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi Hokage. Akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage. Aku tidak takut dan tidak akan bersembunyi di belakangmu." Ujar Naruto yang seketika menjadi percaya diri.

"Hehe. Baguslah kalau begitu. Itulah Uzumaki Naruto yang ku kenal." Ujar Boruto sembari tertawa kecil.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah Naruto dan Boruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

'Hihihi. Mereka lucu sekali.' Batin Hinata senang

"Hinata, masalah perizinanmu biar aku yang urus. Nanti biar aku yang menghadapi Ayahmu. Untuk pelayanmu Kou juga biar aku yang urus. Yang penting kau bisa ikut kami untuk berlatih-ttebasa. Bagaimana?" Ujar Boruto meyakinkan Hinata.

"E-eh? Ba-Bagaimana ya? A-aku juga bingung." Ujar Hinata bimbang.

"Ayolah kumohon Hinata. Sekali sekali kita latihan bersama kan. Aku janji kali ini latihanmu tak akan sia sia-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto meyakinkan lagi.

"Hmm. Ba-baiklah kalau begitu. A-aku ikut dengan kalian." Ujar Hinata pasrah yang sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatinya senang karena bisa berlatih bersama dengan Naruto.

"Hehehe. Kau memang yang terbaik Hinata. Naruto, tak apa kan kalau Hinata ikut kita berlatih? Kau tidak takut dengan Ayahnya Hinata kan?" Tanya Boruto pada Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Tentu saja dattebayo. Semakin banyak orang semakin seru. Aku justru senang kalau Hinata mau ikut kita berlatih. Dan sudah kubilang padamu aku tidak takut. Aku yang akan menjadi Hokage." Ujar Naruto setuju.

'E-eh? Na-Naruto-kun senang dengan ku?' Batin Hinata tak percaya dan kini wajahnya pun kembali memerah padam. Oh Hinata, tidak kah kau itu salah pengertian? Entah itu kau, Naruto dan Boruto, kalian sama saja. Sama-sama aneh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ya sudah. Naruto, Hinata, ayo kita berangkat. Kalian ikuti aku ya, jangan sampai tertinggal." Ujar Boruto dan Kini Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Akademi.

"Oi, tunggu Boruto." Ujar Naruto setengah berteriak dan berlari menyusul Boruto.

"Bo-Boruto, Na-Naruto-kun, t-tunggu aku." Ujar Hinata yang kini juga ikut berlari mengikuti Boruto dan Naruto.

 **~Petualangan Dan Takdir Boruto~**

Setelah mereka bertiga berlari beberapa menit, mereka pun sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Boruto. Yaitu Training Ground Tim 7.

"Yap. Kita sampai." Ujar Boruto memberi tahu disertai senyuman tipisnya.

"Kita dimana-ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Pasalnya baru pertama kali Ia datang kesini.

"Inilah tempat latihan kita Naruto, Hinata." Ujar Boruto senang.

"Te-tempat ini, su-sungguh indah." Ujar Hinata yang juga senang dengan tempatnya.

"Kau benar Hinata. Sepertinya tempat ini benar benar cocok untuk dijadikan tempat latihan kita-ttebayo." Timpal Naruto setuju dengan Hinata.

"Hehehe. Baguslah kalau kalian suka. Aku memilih tempat ini karena memang suasanya bagus untuk latihan dan juga udaranya sejuk. Jadi kita bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada saat latihan-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto memberi tahu keadaan tempatnya.

"Yosh. Baiklah Boruto. Kita mulai saja sekarang latihannya-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto semangat karena sudah tak sabar dengan latihannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Sebelum kita latihan, ada yang ingin ku beri tahu tentang latihan ini agar kalian paham dan saat berlatih, kalian cepat menguasainya-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto yang mulai serius.

"Eh? Apa itu-ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto bingung yang juga disetujui oleh anggukkan Hinata karena Hinata juga bingung.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa latihan kali ini tidaklah mudah-ttebasa. Sebelum kita ke tahap selanjutnya, aku ingin bertanya. Hari ini, materi apa yang kalian pelajari saat di Akademi tadi-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto.

"Nggh, apa ya?" Ujar Naruto bingung karena Ia lupa tadi materinya apa.

"I-itu Na-Naruto-kun. Ma-materi kita hari ini, la-latihan memantapkan melempar shuriken." Ujar Hinata yang mengingat materi hari ini.

"Ohh iya, kau benar Hinata. Hari ini materi kami melempar shuriken Boruto." Ujar Naruto memberi tahu Boruto.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya-ttebasa?" Tanya Boruto.

"Tentu saja kami bisa. Kalau melempar shuriken, kami sudah berlatih sejak umur kami 7 tahun dattebayo." Ujar Naruto

"Kalau begitu, kalian taruh dulu tas kalian disana, di 3 tanggul kayu itu. Kalian melihatnya kan? Setelah itu kalian kembali lagi kesini." Ujar Boruto pada Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berdua pun menaruh tas mereka sesuai dengan saran dari Boruto. Kemudian mereka kembali lagi ke tempat mereka semula.

"Coba kalian tunjukkan padaku. Di salah satu 3 tanggul kayu itu mempunyai bidik sasaran untuk lemparan shuriken. Kalian bisa melempar shuriken kalian kesana. Lemparlah tepat di tanda merahnya-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto yang sepertinya mencoba menantang Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hehe. Kau menantang kami Boruto? Baiklah. Lihat ini-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto yang sepertinya merasa tertantang dengan saran Boruto.

Naruto pun menyiapkan shuriken nya. Ia mencoba fokus dan Ia pun melempar shuriken nya. Shuriken nya tepat menancap di titik merah nya.

"Hehehe. Bagaimana Boruto?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sombong.

"Bagus Naruto. Baiklah, sekarang giliran kau Hinata." Ujar Boruto sembari menunjuk Hinata.

"Yosh, tunjukkan yang terbaik Hinata." Ujar Naruto yang menyemangati Hinata.

'A-aku disemangati oleh Na-Naruto-kun!? A-aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Naruto-kun.' Batin Hinata senang.

Hinata pun mengangguk. Ia pun mengambil shuriken dari kantung Ninja nya dan melemparkannya ke sasaran.

Dan hasilnya, shuriken nya pun menancap tepat di titik merahnya (tepat sasaran).

"Sepertinya kalian memang sudah ahli ya dalam melempar shuriken." Ujar Boruto memuji mereka berdua sembari tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kami sudah berlatih sejak umur kami 7 tahun. Dan lihatlah hasilnya, Aku dan Hinata berhasil tanpa meleset dattebayo." Ujar Naruto masih dengan nada sombongnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Ku akui kalian hebat dalam melempar shuriken. Tapi, aku ragu kalian bisa menyelesaikan latihan ini dengan cepat. Seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya. Latihan ini tidaklah mudah. Kalian harus benar benar fokus dalam latihan kali ini dattebasa." Ujar Boruto.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu dattebayo? Kau meremehkan kami?" Ujar Naruto yang sepertinya mulai kesal.

"Bukan begitu Naruto. Baiklah, biar ku tunjukkan saja sebelum aku menjelaskannya." Ujar Boruto dan Ia pun kini mendekati salah satu pohon.

Sesudah mendekati pohon, Ia pun menancapkan kaki nya ke tubuh pohon. Begitu pun dengan kaki berikutnya. Terus Ia lakukan hingga Ia terlihat seperti berjalan di tubuh pohon. Berjalan ke atas dan berbalik berjalan ke bawah. Lalu menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ba-bagaimana kau melakukannya-ttebayo?" Ujar Naruto terkejut melihat Boruto bisa berjalan di tubuh pohon.

Sama halnya dengan Hinata yang juga terkejut tapi tidak berbicara apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

"Itulah yang aku ingin tunjukkan ke kalian. Aku juga ingin kalian bisa melakukan seperti yang ku lakukan tadi-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto mulai memberi tahu latihannya.

"Kalau begitu ajarkan kami Boruto." Ujar Naruto yang sepertinya antusias ingin bisa mempelajari hal tersebut.

"Baiklah. Naruto Hinata dengarkan aku. Pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah kalian harus bisa mengendalikan Chakra kalian sendiri. Mengendalikan Chakra tidaklah mudah bagi murid Akademi kecuali sedari kecil sudah berlatih. Setelah kalian sudah bisa mengendalikannya, fokuskan Chakra kalian ke kaki kalian. Jika sudah, cobalah kalian berjalan di tubuh pohon tersebut. Kalau kalian gagal, terus lah mencoba sampai kalian berhasil. Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kalian membuat 1 bunshin yang sempurna?" Ujar Boruto yang di akhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Eh? Untuk apa-ttebayo?" Tanya balik Naruto yang disetujui oleh anggukan Hinata.

"Kage Bunshin adalah Jutsu dasar yang tidak memerlukan banyak chakra. Jika kontrol Chakra kalian bagus, kalau hanya 1 bunshin, kalian pasti bisa menggunakannya dengan mudah. Sederhana nya, Kage Bunshin masih lebih mudah dibanding dengan berjalan di tubuh pohon tadi." Ujar Boruto memberi tahu.

"Yosh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo Hinata." Ujar Naruto semangat.

"I-iya Na-Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata mengangguk. Kini mereka pun merapal Handseal bersamaan.

 **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!!"**

BOFF!!

Muncullah bunshin mereka berdua yang masih tertutupi kepulan asap. Setelah asap menghilang, tampaklah 2 Hinata dan 1 Naruto yang berdiri tegak, sementara 1 Naruto nya lagi terlihat payah karena tengkurap sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Boruto yang melihatnya pun hanya geleng geleng kepala kemudian tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, sepertinya kontrol chakramu cukup bagus ya hingga bisa menghasilkan 1 bunshin yang sempurna." Puji Boruto pada Hinata.

"Sa-saat aku kecil, a-aku sudah pernah berlatih mengendalikan dan mengontrol chakraku. Te-tepatnya saat aku berumur 3 tahun." Ujar Hinata memberi tahu Boruto.

"Hmm, pantas saja. Memang tidak diragukan lagi untuk keturunan Klan Hyuuga sepertimu-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto memuji disertai cengiran khasnya.

"A-aku tidak sehebat itu." Hinata pun merona malu karena dipuji.

"Dan kau Naruto. Sepertinya untuk dirimu, kau harus menyempurnakan Kage Bunshin dahulu." Ujar Boruto.

POFF!!

Bunshin Naruto dan Hinata pun menghilang.

"Huh. Tadi itu hanya pemanasan saja-ttebayo. Aku tadi tidak serius tadi." Ujar Naruto yang sebenarnya berbohong.

"Nah Hinata, seperti yang ku bilang tadi, kau hanya harus memfokuskan chakramu di kakimu setelah itu cobalah kau panjat pohonnya dengan kakimu. Kau bisa melakukannya di pohon itu." Ujar Boruto menunjuk pohon yang dimaksud tapi sepertinya Ia menghiraukan Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah Boruto." Hinata pun mengiyakan perkataan Boruto dan mengikuti perintah Boruto untuk berlatih di pohon yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Boruto.

"Hoi, ini tidak adil. Aku juga ingin berlatih memanjat pohon-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto kesal.

"Naruto. Sempurnakan dulu Kage Bunshin mu. Jujur saja, kontrol chakramu masih sangat buruk hingga bisa menghasilkan Bunshin payah seperti tadi. Kendalikan dan kontrol dulu chakramu dengan benar. Itulah yang harus kau lakukan-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto yang menampakkan wajah seriusnya.

"Tapi Boruto, aku juga ingin-" Perkataan Naruto terputus oleh Boruto.

"Naruto. Aku bukannya mengabaikanmu. Aku juga ingin kau bisa berlatih memanjat pohon. Tapi sebelum itu, kau juga harus bisa mengendalikan dan mengontrol chakramu dengan sempurna. Setelah itu, aku yakin kau bisa menciptakan 1 bunshin yang sempurna dan bisa mencoba berlatih memanjat pohon-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto menjelaskan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya diam. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tetap menemanimu latihan. Tapi aku juga akan menemani Hinata latihan. Jika kau kebingungan, aku akan memberi tahumu. Tak perlu terburu-buru. Hokage yang hebat adalah orang yang memulai semuanya dari nol dan tidak akan menyerah untuk terus maju sampai titik darah penghabisan. Jika kau memang benar benar ingin menjadi Hokage, kau harus melakukan itu semua. Dan tidak pernah menyerah adalah kunci utama dari Hokage yang hebat." Ujar Boruto panjang lebar lalu di akhiri dengan senyuman yang meyakinkan.

Mendengar itu, raut wajah Naruto berubah perlahan lahan. Yang tadinya kusut, kesal, dan lain lain menjadi kembali semangat dan penuh percaya diri.

"Yosh. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan mengendalikan dan mengontrol chakraku dengan sempurna lalu aku akan membuat 1 bunshin...tidak, beberapa bunshin yang sempurna-ttebayo." Ujar Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"Hehehe. Baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkan 1 bunshinku disini untuk menemanimu sementara aku akan menemani Hinata berlatih. Aku percaya padamu Naruto." Ujar Boruto dan Ia pun meninggal kan bunshinnya untuk menemani Naruto sementara Ia menuju Hinata yang sedang berlatih memanjat pohon.

"Tidak masalah Boruto." Naruto pun memulai latihannya dengan semangat ditemani bunshin Boruto.

Sementara itu di tempat Hinata...

"Hinata, tunggu dulu-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto menghentikan kegiatan Hinata.

"Eh? Ada apa Boruto?" Tanya Hinata heran kenapa Boruto menghentikan kegiatan latihannya.

"Begini. Untuk mengukur sudah sejauh mana kau berlatih memanjat pohon, kau bisa menggunakan kunai untuk memastikannya." Ujar Boruto

"Mmm, maksudmu apa Boruto?" Ujar Hinata yang seperti nya belum mengerti perkataan Boruto.

"Hmm, baiklah. Biar ku jelaskan dengan praktek saja-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto dan mulai memanjat pohon.

"Saat kau memanjat pohon menggunakan kakimu dan saat panjatanmu baru mencapai sini, kau bisa menandainya dengan kunai." Ujar Boruto mulai menjelaskan dan membeset bagian pohon yang dipanjat oleh kakinya.

"Saat kau berlatih dan mulai mengalami peningkatan hingga panjatanmu makin bertambah ke atas, kau bisa menandainya lagi dengan kunaimu." Ujar Boruto yang kini semakin ke atas pohon dan membeset lagi bagian pohon yang dipanjat oleh kakinya.

"Terus menerus kau lakukan hingga kau bisa memanjat pohon dengan sempurna dengan menggunakan chakramu sendiri-ttebasa." Ujar Boruto dan Kini Ia pun turun dari pohon.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengerti kan?" Tanya Boruto memastikan dan mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Ah iya, aku mengerti Boruto. Arigatou atas sarannya, aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum dan memulai lagi latihannya. Tentu saja dengan ditambah saran dari Boruto.

Naruto dan Hinata pun terus berlatih hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa latihan mereka sudah memakan waktu 2 jam.

Hinata sudah beristirahat selama 30 menit sebelumnya. Selama 1 setengah jam tadi, Hinata sudah berhasil berlatih memanjat pohon, sementara Naruto belum ada peningkatan. Selama berlatih tadi Ia hanya mengeluarkan bunshin yang payah.

"Hosh Hosh Hosh. Belum. Belum. Ini Belum berakhir. **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!!** " Muncullah 1 Bunshin Naruto yang berdiri tegak dan mirip seperti Naruto. Bunshin ini berbeda dari yang tadi. Bunshin ini bunshin yang sempurna. Yahh karena kegigihannya akhirnya Ia berhasil menciptakan 1 bunshin yang sempurna.

"Yatta dattebayo. Yatta. Yatta. Boruto, Hinata, aku berhasil menciptakan 1 bunshin yang sempurna dattebayo." Ujar Naruto senang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Boruto dan Hinata. Bunshin Boruto sudah hilang karena Boruto asli beralih mengawasi Naruto berlatih setelah mengawasi Hinata berlatih. Meskipun Ia mengawasinya dari jauh karena sedang menemani Hinata beristirahat.

Boruto dan Hinata pun menghampiri Naruto.

"Wahh, bagus sekali Naruto. Kau hebat. Kau sudah berhasil dattebasa." Ujar Boruto senang melihat perkembangan Naruto.

"Uhm. Na-Naruto-kun memang hebat." Ujar Hinata yang juga ikut senang dan wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Hehehe. Sankyuu Boruto, Hinata. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengerti bagaimana mengendalikan dan mengontrol chakra dattebayo. Yahh walaupun aku hanya berhasil menciptakan 1 bunshin sih." Ujar Naruto yang sepertinya malu karena tidak bisa membuat beberapa bunshin yang sempurna.

"Hehe. Tak apa Boruto. Bagiku itu sudah cukup kok. Kau sudah mengalami peningkatan." Ujar Boruto disertai acungan jempol nya pada Naruto dan juga anggukan dari Hinata.

"Apa yang bocah seperti kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba tiba saja muncul di Training Ground Tim 7.

Boruto, Naruto, dan Hinata pun menengok ke sumber suara.

"Kau..."

 **Bersambung...**

 **Author Note:**

 **Fuahh. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya sama kalian karena baru bisa update sekarang. Hontou ni Gomenasai. Pikiranku kemarin kemarin bener bener gk kesini. Apa lagi kemarin itu masih suasana lebaran. Jadi waktuku terpakai buat memenuhi suasana lebarannya. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1438 HIJRIAH. Minal Aid'zin Wal Fa'idzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin ya Reader-Reader dan Senpai-Senpai sekalian. Mohon maaf kalau saya punya salah ya sama kalian. Yahh walaupun lebarannya sudah lewat sih. Maaf ya Minna. Oh iya, jangan lupa setelah Read Fic ini jangan lupa untuk me Review-nya ya. Bagi pembaca baru kalau mau nge Favorite atau nge Follow Monggo atuh. Pokoknya dukungan, saran, dan kritikan dari Reader-Reader dan Senpai-Senpai sekalian akan sangat membantu saya dalam mengembangkan Fic ini dan Fic-Fic saya selanjutnya. Kalau begitu See You Next Chapter Minna. Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
